Les joies de la colocation
by Kaleiya
Summary: Pour différentes raisons, Itachi et Sasuke se retrouvent à partager leur demeure avec Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Deidara. Dégats assurés ! Univers alternatif, Yaoi. Chap 4 posté. En hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _Franchement, les gens ne sont pas bêtes au point de ne pas comprendre que les persos de Naruto ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto et que, bien sur, nous ne touchons pas le moindre centime pour ce que nous écrivons sur ce site._

**Auteur**: _Une fille qui, avant de taper ces lignes, imaginait Deidara faisant la pub l'Oréal…Je crois que je vais prendre un Chiantos ! (ceux qui ont compris, bravo ! les autres…faites comme bon vous semble)_

**Rating** : _Je pense faire du M pour une fois…enfin…sur ce fandom ! En clair, je vais tenter, en plus des allusions qui seront peut-être plus qu'osées, une chose que je n'ai pas écrite depuis longtemps et qui est particulièrement acidulée : un LEMON !!! Mais je sais pas quand il sera là. _

**Genre**: _Humour ça c'est sur, Romance car présence de citron assurée, UA parce que j'ai déjà une fic ninja en route, et après c'est surprise !_

**Pairing** : _Ah non ! __J'vais pas déjà vous annoncer la couleur ?! Ça gâcherait le plaisir ! Mais…je veux bien préciser que Naruto et Sasuke sont de la partie à coup sur !_

**Note Stupide 1** : _Cette idée me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête et, évidemment, c'est ma princesse de feu qui, sans le savoir, m'a donné une bonne idée de début en me sortant de ma déprime. Donc, même si je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Naruto et qu'il y a peu de chances qu'elle lise ceci, je la remercie quand même pour m'avoir fourni cette inspiration !_

**Note Stupide 2** : _J'suis chiante avec mes notes non ? Je voulais juste rajouter que, si homophobes il y a, porte de sortie à droite au rond-point il y aura ! Moi avoir mœurs plutôt légères donc ne pas me dire que je n'ai point annoncé la couleur._

* * *

Samedi – 1h30 du matin

Cette nuit-là, le concert des KAT-TUN avait encore fait fureur. Il s'était terminé une demi-heure plus tôt mais beaucoup de fans se bousculaient pour avoir un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un des membres du groupe ou attendaient dans l'espoir de les voir surgir dans la foule afin d'obtenir un autographe.

Un peu à l'écart et se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux noir corbeau, à la peau pâle, aux yeux sombres et vêtu d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une veste bleu marine, qui accompagnait une fille aux cheveux roses, aux yeux verts et vêtue d'un chemisier sans manches blanc avec une jupe bordeaux.

Alors que lui marchait calmement avec les mains dans les poches, celle qui était à coté de lui avait du mal à contenir son euphorie et fredonnait les airs du groupe en les accompagnant de gestes avec ses mains.

.- Le concert est fini Sakura ! Lança le jeune homme.

.- Peut-être mais j'ai réussi à ne pas finir aphone ce coup-ci ! Ils étaient géniaux ce soir !

.- Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui ait du t'accompagner car j'ai la mémoire qui flanche un peu là.

.- Mon cher Sasuke, si tu es ici avec moi, c'est parce qu'Ino est trop allée en boite le samedi soir et que ses notes s'en sont faites ressentir à force. Du coup, son père attend qu'elle remonte sa moyenne scolaire et moi, je me suis retrouvée avec un billet en trop !

.- Hn. Et il a fallu que tu viennes m'inviter.

.- Reconnais que c'était une super soirée ! En plus, Junno était trop beau, comme toujours !

.- J'avoue que quand Jin a sorti « Take off your clothes and come in my room » dans son solo, j'ai bien failli le prendre au mot…

Sakura rigola à la dernière réplique de Sasuke qui esquissa un léger sourire avant de donner une légère tape derrière la tête à son amie. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de rire et, ce coup-ci, il opta pour une fessée qui eut l'effet escompté.

.- Aïe ! T'as fini de me foutre la main au cul de cette manière ?! Jeta la rose en se frottant la partie de son corps qui fut victime de l'attaque.

.- Je te signale que je ne l'ai pas fait depuis trois jours !

.- C'est pas une raison !

Elle se vengea en effectuant la même action en visant la même partie du corps chez son homologue qui faillit trébucher en recevant le coup. Il massa la partie postérieure de son corps avec ses deux mains en surveillant celle qu'il accompagnait.

.- Hey ! Je fais comment moi pour appâter les livreurs de pizza si tu abîmes la carrosserie à cet endroit-là ?! Fit Sasuke sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

.- Dans mes souvenirs de ces deux dernières années depuis que tu as assumé tes préférences, il me semble que c'était plutôt la partie avant qui fonctionnait le plus et pas seulement avec des livreurs de pizza. C'est quand que tu vas te décider à te lancer dans une relation qui dure plus longtemps qu'un soir et qui n'est pas entièrement basée sur le sexe ?

.- Quand j'aurai enfin trouvé l'oiseau rare. Au fait, tu en es où avec ton Roméo ?

.- …Je l'ai retrouvé avec une autre ce matin…Ils s'embrassaient en pleine rue…

La jeune fille commença à baisser les yeux et à perdre son sourire. Son ami passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle se laissa volontiers faire et ils continuèrent leur route ainsi, jusqu'à arriver sous l'abribus de leur arrêt qui était désert. Tandis que Sakura s'asseyait sur le banc, Sasuke alla regarder les horaires des différents bus puis jeta un œil sur sa montre.

.- Le prochain est dans une vingtaine de minutes minimum. Ça nous laisse du temps si tu veux parler un peu.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement tandis que celui aux yeux sombres prenait place à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

.- J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les mecs on dirait…soit c'est un salaud, soit il est homo ! Commença t-elle en essayant de dire ça en rigolant.

.- Hn. Je me rappelle quand tu étais venue me dire que je te plaisais. A l'époque, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'avais des bouffées de chaleur dans le vestiaire avant et après le cours de sport mais maintenant…

.- Moi aussi je me souviens de ça. On se connaissait depuis nos douze ans et on en avait quatorze ans le jour où je t'ai attendu après la fin des cours. C'était aussi dix jours avant que Naruto ne déménage à Hokkaido.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans leurs regards et le silence se fit. Au bout d'une minute, Sakura se mit à rire doucement ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke sur elle.

.- Hn ?

.- Je viens de me rappeler comment on s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés en retenue le jour de la rentrée et que, du coup, on a fini par faire connaissance vu que c'était notre première année dans cet établissement.

.- Moi, mes parents m'avais changé d'école car celle où j'aurais du aller n'était pas assez bien pour mon père. J'avais dans l'idée de rester seul dans mon coin toute l'année mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur un mec comme Naruto ce jour-là.

.- Il était intenable ! Moi j'avais réussi à foncer pour prendre la place à ta droite et lui, il s'était mit à ta gauche pour te lancer des regards noirs car tu attirais toutes les filles.

.- C'est vrai…et c'était fatiguant toute cette agitation autour de moi…

.- En tout cas, vous étiez tous les deux à vous défier du regard quand Iruka-sensei vous a envoyer en retenue car aucun de vous deux n'avait suivi le cours.

.- Tu nous as rejoint à peine dix secondes plus tard pour la même chose si je me souviens bien.

Celle aux cheveux roses tira la langue en se passant la main derrière le crane.

.- C'était tellement intéressant de vous regarder faire tous les deux que j'en avais oublié d'écouter le professeur.

.- Mouais. Au final, on a passé deux ans à rester tous les trois ensemble.

.- On s'ennuyait pas avec Naruto qui faisait le pitre dés que ça n'allait pas. Il voulait toujours manger des ramens quand on sortait en ville et toi et moi on lui disait d'arrêter.

.- J'aurais jamais cru qu'il me prendrait au mot le jour où je lui ai dis qu'il ressemblait un peu à une fille de dos.

Sakura éclata de rire à cette phrase et fut suivie par Sasuke qui essayait de s'arrêter. Ce dernier parvint à se calmer alors que son amie n'y arrivait pas.

.- Sakura ! SAKURA !!!!

Elle finit par se reprendre au bout de deux minutes de fou rire et se tenait les cotes.

.- Désolée ! Au fait, tu as pensé à prendre de l'argent pour le bus ? Demanda t-elle.

.- J'ai pris suffisamment pour le bus et pour aller manger au cas où. Répondit-il simplement.

.- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur pendant un instant de devoir rentrer à pied.

.- Vu l'énergie que tu as déployée pendant le concert…

.- Toi t'as pas arrêté de te foutre de leur gueule !

.- Pas de ma faute si Koki s'est pété la gueule sur scène et qu'ils ne sont pas foutus de danser en phase !

.- Bon…C'est vrai que c'était drôle ça…En plus, Koki est moche…

.- Hn. J'aurais préféré un concert de Tackey & Tsubasa ! Au moins eux, ils peuvent faire deux pas de danse sans tomber par terre comme des imbéciles.

.- J'avais adoré la choré de X Dame ! Tu te rappelles ?

.- Heu…Ouais mais je ne suis pas fou au point de la refaire en pleine rue…Surtout la partie avec les mains.

.- C'est vrai que tu préfères danser en caleçon avec ton frère dans ta chambre et sur des musiques de Sex Machineguns !

Le brun piqua un fard à cette remarque et détourna la tête sous les rires de son amie.

.- T'as oublié de préciser qu'Itachi chantait en prime…Grogna t-il.

.- Ah oui ! Il avait quoi en guise de micro ? Un peigne non ?

.- Ouais. Il adore faire le con quand on met des musiques de notre groupe favori. Ça le détend après l'université. Et vu que son pote, Kisame, est parti s'installer dans un village de pêcheurs, il se fait carrément chier en cours.

.- C'est pour ça qu'il loue les chambres libres chez lui cette année ?

.- Hn. Il a une grande baraque pas trop loin de notre bahut alors il a été sympa et m'a demandé si ça pouvait t'intéresser en plus de moi.

.- Et il loue les chambres restantes à qui ?

.- Je crois qu'il reste trois chambres mais il n'a rien voulu me dire sur nos futurs colocataires. Il a juste parler de la façon d'organiser les corvées.

Sakura allait ajouter quelque chose mais le bus arriva à ce moment-là. Pendant que le chauffeur arrêtait son véhicule devant l'arrêt, les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et Sasuke sortit son portefeuille de sa poche. Ils montèrent tous les deux, payèrent leurs tickets avant de les composter puis ils allèrent s'asseoir l'un à coté de l'autre.

* * *

Samedi – 11h22

Le train en provenance de Aomori traversait à grande vitesse la région de Tohoku et était à destination de la région du Kanto. Parmi les passagers, il y avait un blond aux yeux bleus et à la peau légèrement dorée par le soleil qui regardait défiler le paysage assit en face d'un brun aux yeux sombres et à la peau blanche qui dessinait tranquillement sur un bloc-notes. Le blond émit un bâillement sonore qui attira l'attention du brun.

.- Tu sais Naruto, la nuit sert à dormir. Lança t-il avec un faux sourire.

.- Ouais, j'sais ! Mais l'fait d'savoir que j'reviens au Kanto m'empêche de fermer l'œil. Marmonna le blond.

.- On s'arrête à Fukuchiyama bientôt et après, on sera dans ta région d'origine.

.- Ça te fait pas bizarre Sai de quitter Sapporo pour le Kanto ?

.- Je pense que ça devait arriver un jour. Beaucoup de jeunes montent sur Tokyo ou ailleurs pour faire leurs études.

.- …Toi t'as encore abusé de la biblio non ?

Sai garda son faux sourire et se replongea dans ses dessins tandis que Naruto continuait à regarder défiler le paysage. Le dessinateur prit une nouvelle feuille de son bloc-notes et regarda la position dans laquelle se trouvait son camarade. Le blond était accoudé à la fenêtre, son regard bleu fixé sur ce qui passait devant lui et éclairé d'une lueur de malice. Il posa son crayon sur sa feuille et se concentra sur sa capture du moment. Il posa ses yeux sur chaque détail qu'il souhaitait reproduire et essayait d'en omettre le moins possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond se tourna vers le brun qui était en train de finaliser son dessin.

.- Tu dessines quoi Sai ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

.- Patiente quelques secondes…Voilà !

Il son bloc-notes vers Naruto qui fit un grand sourire en constatant qu'il avait été dessiné par son ami. Il vit qu'il avait même dessiné le pendentif qu'il portait toujours depuis que l'amie de son parrain le lui avait remis en souvenir de leur rencontre.

.- T'es vraiment doué Sai ! Complimenta le blond.

.- Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Dit l'artiste avec un vrai sourire.

.- En tout cas, ça va être génial d'être coloc' toi et moi ! En plus, j'pourrais te présenter Sakura et Sasuke !

.- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est le frère de Sasuke qui est le propriétaire.

.- Tout juste ! J'crois qu'il est en licence ou un truc du genre.

.- Il va à l'université.

.- Ouais, c'est ça !

La discussion dériva un peu et ils finirent par parler de tout et de rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une fille en mini-jupe ne les interrompent en venant s'asseoir à coté de Naruto. Elle battait énormément des cils en regardant les deux garçons.

.- Salut beaux gosses ! Lança t-elle en croisant ses jambes.

Alors que Sai fit son faux sourire habituel en reprenant ses dessins, le blond ignora la nouvelle venue et fit mine de trouver ce qu'il se passait dehors plus intéressant. La fille ne déclara pas forfait pour autant et posa sa main sur la cuisse de celui aux yeux bleus.

.- C'est quoi ton p'tit nom beau blond ? Demanda t-elle en tentant de glisser sa main vers une partie de l'anatomie de son voisin.

.- Pas intéressé alors vire ta main de là ! Pesta Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle parut légèrement outrée mais n'abandonna pas pour autant sa proie.

.- Si tu veux, on peut aller au bar boire un verre…Commença t-elle.

.- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi ce que mon ami t'a dit, il y a quelques secondes, donc je vais t'expliquer vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre. Les petites pétasses dans ton genre ne nous intéressent pas alors va rouler ton cul ailleurs. Interrompit Sai avec son légendaire sourire d'indifférence totale.

Elle voulut retenter sa chance mais l'ambiance était devenue tellement glaciale qu'elle préféra renoncer et s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'elle était partie, ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire joyeusement.

.- Je te dis bravo Sai ! Tu l'as pas ratée !

.- Ce genre de filles m'emmerde profondément et je ne lui ai dis que la vérité.

.- J'ai bien aimé la phrase que t'as sorti pour lui dire de dégager.

.- « Aller rouler son cul ailleurs ». Ça aussi c'était la vérité et en plus, elle était moche.

.- J'suis d'accord avec toi ! Elle était trop vulgaire avec son gros postérieur…J'préfère les p'tits culs de toute facon.

.- Genre Sasuke ?

.- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi je penserai au sien en particulier ?

.- Parce que c'est de lui dont tu me parles le plus souvent ?

.- Ah…ha ha ha !!!

Naruto éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il se reprit vite pour répondre clairement à l'artiste qui le regardait avec son faux sourire.

.- J'admets que je trouve Sasuke assez attirant physiquement…Bon d'accord ! TRES attirant et que, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, on était encore jeunes…mais ça ne va plus loin que de l'attirance physique ! En plus, on arrêtait pas de se disputer à l'époque alors pourquoi il accepterait de coucher avec moi ?

.- Qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être y arriver plus facilement que tu ne le crois.

.- Nan ! J'veux un truc qui dure ce coup-ci ! Marre de me réveiller le matin à coté d'un inconnu à qui j'ai défoncé le cul ou l'inverse.

.- Merci de me rappeler le mal que j'ai eu à marcher pendant une semaine. J'ai retenue la leçon.

.- De toute facon, je préfère d'avoir comme ami Sai.

.- J'espère bien ! Et pendant que tu essaieras de trouver un moyen de sauter ce Sasuke, moi je chercherais mon nouvel amant.

.- A mon avis, t'auras l'embarras du choix au lycée…tu vas t'amuser !

* * *

Samedi – 13h06

A Konoha, dans la résidence d'Itachi Uchiwa, ce dernier faisait le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait à faire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'il portait habituellement à son poignet mais qu'il avait posée sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine américaine du salon afin de ne pas la mouiller. Il essuya ses mains sur une serviette laissée sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en passant devant l'escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois arrivé, il tourna le verrou de porte avant de pouvoir ouvrir cette dernière.

.- S'lut 'tachi !

.- … Fut la réponse d'Itachi à son invitée.

.- Toujours aussi bavard…J'pose mes valises où ?

.- …En haut, tu prends la troisième porte à ta gauche. C'est ta chambre.

Le nouvel arrivant entra en traînant une valise à roulettes derrière lui et portant un gros sac sur son dos.

.- J'sais que je suis en avance mais j'me suis fait jeter de ma chambre d'hôtel ! Comprennent rien à l'art ces incultes !

Le brun haussa un sourcil à la remarque de son invité. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux blonds avec une mèche masquant son œil gauche, était assez efféminé et avait d'étranges traces noires sur le visage.

.- …Tu as fait quoi comme « œuvre » ce coup-ci Deidara ?

.- Roh…Juste une petite réaction chimique de rien du tout ! Répondit le blond avant de monter l'escalier.

.- …Mon œil…Murmura l'Uchiha pour lui-même.

Le brun retourna à sa vaisselle après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre.

« Encore une heure à attendre…Pensa t-il. »

Il entendit le blond descendre l'escalier, s'installer sur une chaise au comptoir, soupirer puis le regarder avec attention…voire même trop.

.- Deidei…Commença Itachi avec un ton menaçant.

.- Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es sexy en toutes circonstances et que ton garde du corps est allé à la pêche au gros je ne sais où ! Et j'suis pas pire que d'autres.

« J'avais bien compris que mes fesses étaient en danger si je ne te prenais pas comme coloc. En plus, je vais être le seul mec à ne pas être homo…Je vais me sentir seul…Pensa de nouveau le brun. »

.- Rappelle toi notre accord…Menaça l'Uchiha.

.- J'sais…J'te viole pas et je peux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes études ! Il nous reste encore un an à tuer pour avoir cette fichue Licence !

Soudain, une sonnerie se fit entendre sur une petite table du salon où était posé un téléphone. Itachi se dépêcha de s'essuyer les mains, empêcha Deidara de décrocher à sa place et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Quand il le vit, il laissa sonner l'appareil.

.- Pourquoi tu décroches pas ? Ça pourrait être important. Fit le blond.

.- Pas avec ce numéro-là.

.- Et c'est qui alors ? Ton ex petite-amie ? Une femme mariée avec qui t'as couché un soir ?

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à un regard des plus noir que l'on pourrait traduire par un « Ferme ta gueule si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances » de la part du brun. Bien entendu, le blond jugea préférable pour sa survie de ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet-ci.

.- Au fait, il arrive quand ton frère que je fasse sa connaissance. Remarqua Deidara.

Cette fois-ci, la réaction d'Itachi fut qu'il sortit une feuille d'un tiroir et qu'il la posa violemment sur le comptoir à l'attention du blond. Ce dernier reprit sa place sur le comptoir et lut la feuille.

« Alors…Si tu touches à mon frère, je te tue. Si tu essaies de le mater lorsqu'il sort de la douche, je te tue. Si tu tentes de l'attirer dans ta chambre pour une raison X ou Y, je te tue. Si je te retrouve à moins d'un mètre de lui sans raison valable, je te tue. Si je te découvre dans le même lit que lui, JE TE TUE…Ok…Et si c'est lui qui me dragues, je fais quoi moi ?…Ah, c'est marqué au dos…Je te tue quand même…C'est clair au moins ! Pensa Deidara. »

Il regarda le brun qui rangeait la vaisselle dans les placards.

« Putain ! C'est un vrai supplice de voir un type avec un physique de dieu vivant qui bouge devant soi !!! Faut que je trouve un moyen de me le taper sinon…je sais pas comment je vais tenir ! »

Quand le brun eut finit son rangement, le blond continua de le fixer avec intérêt. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus mais, quand il voulut faire un pas vers lui, ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

.- Rappelle toi le jour où Hidan m'a mis en pétard…Avertit-il.

Ceci calma sur-le-champ Deidara qui fonça s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné d'Itachi et qui se remémora ce triste jour avec effroi. Hidan avait disparu une heure après avoir fait péter un câble au brun et, quand on l'a retrouvé, c'était en fin de journée, dans la salle vidéo. Il avait été ligoté à une chaise avec deux tonnes de ruban adhésif et on lui avait foutu un casque audio sur les oreilles qui diffusait en boucle la phrase « Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil ! » avec une voix de gosse particulièrement aiguë ainsi que, en face de lui, une télévision diffusant des images insupportables pour Hidan. Après cet événement, ce dernier n'a plus jamais cherché Itachi lorsque celui-ci était séparé de Kisame.

Le brun remit sa montre à son poignet et regarda l'heure avec intérêt. Le téléphone sonna de nouveau et il alla voir le numéro qui s'affichait. En le voyant, il sourit et décrocha.

.- Moshi moshi ?

.- _C'est moi Aniki._

.- Salut Sasuke. Tu es en chemin ?

.- _Ouais. Avec Sakura et ses…valises…_

.- Elle en a autant que ça ?

.- _Quand on arrivera, tu verras. Et elle insiste pour que ce soit moi qui les porte jusqu'à sa chambre._

.- Tu en as de la chance petit frère !

.- _Ha ha. J'suis mort de rire !_

.- Et c'était bien le concert hier soir ? T'as pas pris froid ?

.- _Aniki ! J'ai plus cinq ans !_

.- Désolé. Vous arriver bientôt ?

.- _On sera là dans dix minutes grand max. Les autres locataires sont là ?_

.- Seulement mon camarade de fac. Les deux autres doivent encore être dans leur train.

.- _Alors tu loues une chambre à un de tes camarades ? Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de garder le mystère !_

.- Tu sais bien que j'adore te faire mariner un peu !

.- _Mouais…Aïe ! SAKURA !!!!!_

.- Merci pour mes tympans en passant…

.- _Désolé mais Sakura écoute en boucle les KAT-TUN et elle bouge en même temps ! Elle pourrait maîtriser sa force par moment…Ça m'arrangerait._

.- Alors à tout de suite et fait attention à toi petit frère.

.- _T'inquiète pas Aniki ! Je survivrai à cette brute ! Aïe !_

.- Je crois qu'elle t'a entendue…

.- _Ouais…A plus !_

Après que Sasuke ait raccroché, Itachi en fit de même et se tourna vers le blond qui avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Le brun haussa un sourcil en l'interrogeant du regard.

.- Non, rien ! J'vais aller déballer mes affaires…Sortit Deidara avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Six personnes vivant dans la même baraque…Je sens qu'on va bien rire ! Pensa le blond. »

* * *

NB: Ca, c'était la mise en bouche ! Après, je vais fonctionner par chapitres qui seront de différentes longueurs suivant mon inspiration ! Ma beta a lu quelques morceaux pour éliminer les grosses fautes et je la remercie !

Bon, sinon...

CRAC, BANG !!!

??!!

Heu...laissez une review pendant que je vais voir ce que c'est que ce bazar ! Quoique ca doit etre Deidei qui a encore essayé de réduire mon profil en miettes ! RHA !

A bientot !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer**** :** _Dernière fois que je me répète ici : les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent et je ne touche pas le moindre centime d'euro, de dollar ou de ce que vous voulez pour écrire cette fic ! Même si je suis fauchée, je dois faire avec…c'est ça la vie d'écrivain…_

**Auteur** : _Malheureusement, c'est toujours moi ! Hein ?! Pourquoi je suis négative ? Ben c'est parce que je me descends en flamme toute seule…Faudrait que je retourne prendre un Chiantos car les effets s'estompent…_

**Rating** : _M comme je l'ai dit précédemment. Pas à cause d'un seul lemon tout riquiqui mais probablement de plusieurs…Ça promet quand on sait que j'ai un mal fou à les écrire…J'sens que ma bêta va pas chômer_ !

**Genre** : _Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris au départ, cette fic va être du pur n'importe quoi avec de la romance vu à ma manière…et avec mes mœurs pas très en règle. Univers alternatif mais rien ne m'empêche de reprendre des évènements du manga par la suite alors ouvrez les mirettes !_

**Pairing** : _Là, je veux bien préciser : Naruto/Sasuke, Naruto/Sai, Itachi/Deidara (pas réciproque)…après on verra bien ensemble !_

**Note Stupide 1** : _Pour les homophobes qui ont suivit ma note du prologue, en fait c'était au rond-point à gauche la sortie ! Pour ceux qui ne retrouve pas leur chemin, je vous conseille de prononcer l'allocution habituelle aux situations désastreuses._

**Note Stupide 2** : _Etant donné que je lis les scans, je peux vous spoiler sans le vouloir donc si quelqu'un remarque ce genre d'erreur de ma part, et même des fautes d'orthographe, qu'il me le dise ! Je ferais plus attention par la suite !_

**RAR :**

**Chinohime** : Je mourrais d'envie de caser cette vieille expression dans une fic ! Elle est pas de moi à la base mais, dans mes souvenirs, on l'associait aux miss monde ! Et comme je suis sympa, j'envoie la suite !

**Kiwidory** : Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à te faire avoir un fou rire mais je vais faire de mon mieux ! Surtout qu'avec Naruto et Sasuke sous le même toit, ça risque d'être drôle !

**Narue** : Je t'annonce que tu peux arrêter d'attendre la suite à présent. Au fait, j'ai vu que tu aimais -man sur ton profil. Tu lis les scans ? (Je sais, je suis chiante mais j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire par moments)

**Lectrice** : Original comme pseudo…Et c'est bien d'utiliser le mot magique !

**Shaya10** : Le genre de review que j'adore ! Dans les mecs, Itachi est hétéro et je pensai mettre Deidara bi mais comme il fait une fixette sur Itachi…ça va passer inaperçu ! Ah, si tu savais tout ce que je prévois de faire avec cette chère Sakura et à ce pauvre Deidara. Ma bêta avait aussi adoré le passage des règles à respecter envers Sasuke mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu allonger la liste !

**Baka** **BabacOol** : Tu m'enverras tes pronostics à ta prochaine review j'espère ! J'ai bien envie de savoir ! Et pour les couples, le SasuNaru est confirmé.

**Empa-chan** : Ben je fais pas de planning pour poster mais on va dire tous les 15 jours après ce chapitre tant que j'ai les bonnes idées (quoique vu la fille qui me sert parfois de Bêta…)

**Haganemaru** : Je suis flattée, je l'avoue. J'espère retenir ton attention encore longtemps.

**Yaku Hana** : …Heureusement pour ma pomme que je fais un SasuNaru ici…Oui, je suis passé sur ton profil et oui, je sais que tu es accro à ce couple. Je m'en rappellerai pour la suite.

**MrsSimply** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que là, Sasu est différent mais je ne garanti pas qu'il sera toujours aussi bien par la suite. Même s'il est froid, têtu et tout ce qu'on veut d'autre, rien ne l'empêche d'être un peu humain. Et comme je ne reprends pas tout dans le manga, j'essaie de le faire comme il aurait du être si sa famille était encore là. De plus, je n'ai absolument rien contre Sakura donc je trouverai stupide de ne pas l'inclure dans ma fic. Bien sur, j'ai lu ton profil et je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter mais parce que je le pense réellement.

**Chiwii** : Désolée de t'annoncer ça mais j'adore emmerder mes lecteurs quand j'écris et là, j'ai choisit de ne pas intervenir personnellement et ne pas mettre mes notes inutiles !

**Yaoi94** : Tu sais que t'as réussi à me faire aller voir le clip de Rescue ? J'avoue m'être arrêtée à Don't you ever stop avant d'avoir posté la fic…Je sais qu'ils savent danser dans leurs clips mais ça doit pas être pareil en live ! Quant à Koki, je connais aussi sa performance d'acteur je te signale et j'avais bien rit ! Jin chante bien même si je préfère de loin Nakamaru et les Sex Machineguns mais j'arrête là mon monologue !

Merci donc pour toutes vos reviews et bonne lecture ! La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de répondre directement pour les reviews logguées.

Chapitre approuvé par ma Beta : **missballantines**

* * *

_Samedi – 13h20_

Le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrêtait attira l'attention d'Itachi qui délaissa le magazine de musique qu'il était en train de lire sur la table basse du salon pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Devant le portail, il put voir une voiture sombre stoppée et de laquelle descendaient Sasuke et Sakura. En jetant un œil du coté du conducteur, il put voir qu'il n'avait pas loin de la trentaine, qu'il avait des cheveux gris coiffés de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit un épouvantail et qu'il portait un masque lui cachant la moitié basse du visage. Tandis que le plus jeune des deux bruns se dirigeait sans enthousiasme vers le coffre de la voiture, le plus vieux se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux gris.

.- Yo Itachi ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Lança ce dernier à l'adresse du brun aux cheveux longs.

.- Kakashi, tu joues les taxis à présent ? Tu n'as pas de cours à préparer pour lundi ? Fit Itachi.

.- J'passais devant chez Sakura alors quand je les ai vus se trimballer deux tonnes de valises, j'ai demandé où ils allaient.

.- Evidemment, tu t'es proposé bien gentiment pour les emmener. Tu devais avoir une bonne raison pour le faire, non ?

Kakashi rit un peu à cette question et regarda Itachi droit dans les yeux.

.- C'est moi qui serait leur prof principal cette année et en plus, je devais aller à la librairie…

.- …T'es toujours à lire ses bouquins…

.- Roh ! Comme si j'étais le seul ! Toi aussi tu les as si je me rappelle bien mon p'tit cousin chéri !

L'aîné des Uchiha toussota légèrement tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement sous le regard satisfait de l'épouvantail.

.- C'est parce que t'avais rien trouvé de mieux à m'offrir pour mon vingt et unième anniversaire. Se plaignit Itachi en jetant un regard noir sur son cousin.

.- Vu la tête que tu tires, je pourrais aisément mettre ma main à couper que tu as fini par les lire.

.- Toi…

Le brun ne poursuivit pas et préféra aller voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière de la voiture, c'est à dire du coté du coffre. Ainsi, il put assister à une scène à laquelle on n'assiste pas tous les jours.

.- Aller Sasuke ! J'veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse ! Fit Sakura avec une mine de chien battu.

.- Tu m'as déjà eu pour mettre ces trucs qui pèsent deux tonnes chacun dans le coffre alors je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau encore une fois. Répliqua Sasuke avec un regard froid digne des Uchiha.

.- Sasuke, ne me force pas à employer la violence !

.- …Hn. D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois !

Celle aux cheveux roses sauta sur place et alla faire un bisou sur la joue de son ami qui fit une légère moue dégoûtée.

.- T'es un amour Sasu-chan ! Fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

.- Hn.

Elle prit une petite valise violette du coffre tandis que son ami dut prendre deux grosses valises rouges qu'il avait un mal fou à traîner. Son frère alla prendre le sac bleu marine qui restait dans le coffre avant de refermer ce dernier. Il put voir, en jetant un œil vers la porte d'entrée, que son camarade de fac était venu jeter un œil à l'extérieur et que la rose l'avait remarqué.

.- Oï Itachi !

Il retourna voir son cousin qui redémarrait sa voiture.

.- Je dois y aller ! On se revoit peut-être lundi ! Dit-il avec un signe de la main.

.- Ne t'avises pas de m'acheter encore un exemplaire des Icha Icha Paradise où je ferais des pieds et des mains pour que tu restes célibataire. Menaça l'Uchiha.

Kakashi rit joyeusement à l'entente de cette déclaration.

.- Et toi, couve moins ton petit frère ou il va finir par t'appeler « maman » rien que pour t'embêter ! Répliqua l'Hatake.

.- …Fut l'unique réponse du brun.

.- Salut !

La voiture noire s'en alla en laissant le brun derrière elle. Ce dernier reporta son attention vers la porte près de laquelle Deidara et Sakura tapaient la causette tandis que Sasuke avait laissé une des deux valises rouge derrière lui. Itachi alla les rejoindre avec le sac bleu marine.

.- Alors t'es à la fac avec le frère de Sasuke ? Demanda Sakura à son interlocuteur.

.- Ouais ! Mais j'suis pas avec lui dans tous les cours ! Répondit le blond.

« Encore heureux ! Sinon j'aurais du souci à me faire. Pensa Itachi. »

.- Hey 'tachi !

.- Hn.

.- On va faire comment pour les corvées ? Demanda le blond alors que Sasuke venait pour récupérer la deuxième valise.

.- On fera un roulement chaque semaine mais certains seront dispensés de certaines corvées.

.- Genre toi et la cuisine ? Proposa Sasuke.

.- …Entre autres…Et les livraisons de nourriture sont interdites ici petit frère ! Répliqua Itachi en jetant un regard noir sur son frère.

Le plus jeune des bruns grogna de mécontentement alors que celle aux cheveux roses essayait de ne pas avoir de fou rire et que le blond avait du mal à suivre. Ce dernier reporta son intérêt sur son camarade.

.- Au fait, y a un endroit ici où je pourrais m'exercer à mon art ?

.- La cabane au fond du jardin.

.- …T'es pas sérieux là ?!

.- …

.- Nan mais tu me vois bosser dans un truc qui fait à peine un mètre sur un mètre et qui est pas plus grand qu'un placard à balai ?! J'pourrais jamais pleinement m'y exprimer !

.- …Sakura, attends les deux derniers locataires pendant que je montre son nouveau laboratoire à monsieur.

.- Pas de problème ! Fit la rose.

Après que le brun aux cheveux longs ait prit le blond par le poignet – au grand bonheur de ce dernier – pour l'entraîner à sa suite, celui aux cheveux courts revint vers la rose.

.- T'as déjà monté mes valises dans ma chambre ?! S'exclama t-elle.

.- Hn. Fut l'unique réaction de son ami.

.- Super ! Merci Sasu !

Elle lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le brun se laissa faire puis, quand elle le lâcha, il se dirigea vers les escaliers.

.- Tu vas où ? Demanda Sakura.

.- Dormir. Fut l'unique réponse qu'elle put recevoir du jeune Uchiha.

Elle fit une légère moue quand elle ne le vit plus puis elle entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant le portail.

« Ça doit être nos deux derniers colocataires. Pensa t-elle. »

Elle se tourna du coté d'où elle avait entendue la voiture puis, quand elle vit qui en descendait, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pincez-moi, je rêve…Ça ne se peut pas ! »

Un blond avec un t-shirt orange et un gros sac de la même couleur la remarqua et lui fit un sourire étincelant.

.- NARUTO !!!! Cria t-elle en allant vers celui-ci.

Naruto posa son sac par terre avant que Sakura ne lui saute dessus et ne le fasse tomber les fesses par terre dans son élan.

.- Aïe ! Toujours aussi brutale Sakura ! Remarqua le blond en souriant.

.- T'as dit quoi là ?! Menaça la rose avec son poing bien devant le visage de son ami.

.- Hey ! C'était un compliment !!! Me tue pas !!!

Elle lui tira la langue avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il rougit un peu et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Quand il fut de nouveau debout, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

.- Tu m'as manqué Naruto. Dit-elle simplement.

.- Je vois ça ! T'es en train de m'écrabouiller là !

.- Désolée !!!

Elle le lâcha en s'excusant encore une fois ce qui amusa beaucoup le blond. Soudain, elle remarqua Sai qui s'avançait dans leur direction avec un sac sur le dos et une valise vert foncé à la main.

.- Qui est ce ? Demanda t-elle.

Naruto se tourna légèrement et vit que son ami s'était rapproché d'eux.

.- Sakura, je te présente Sai ! On était en cours ensemble à Hokkaido et il voulait rester avec moi donc…Expliqua celui aux yeux bleus.

.- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Sai ! Dit gentiment la rosée.

.- Moi aussi euh…Commença le brun.

« Pourquoi je le sens mal tout d'un coup ? Pensa Naruto. »

.- …la moche. Finit l'artiste avec son habituel faux sourire.

Evidemment, la rose voulut lui faire voir quel goût avait son poing mais le blond eut un éclair d'intelligence de la retenir dans sa tentative de défigurer à vie le brun.

.- Répètes un peu pour voir ?! Gueula t-elle en tentant d'échapper à Naruto.

.- Calme-toi Sakura ! Tenta le blond en la tirant en arrière.

La rose se débattait avec force dans les bras du blond alors que le brun regardait la scène avec un sourire amusé.

.- Je sais qu'il est énervant au début mais il est vraiment super quand on le connaît ! C'est juste qu'il a du mal avec les filles en général. Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sakura.

Elle finit par se calmer et put donc être relâchée en toute quiétude par son camarade qui ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et fermèrent la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

.- Il est où le Teme ? Demanda le blond en regardant autour de lui.

.- Il doit être en train de dormir dans sa chambre. Répondit la rosée.

.- Pff ! Il s'est fatigué à force de tirer la gueule toute la journée j'imagine.

.- Non, je lui ai juste fait porter mes valises !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en entendant cela tandis que son amie riait en voyant sa tête.

.- Attends…le type le plus froid – après toi Sai bien sur – et le plus nombriliste de tout le Japon s'est proposé pour prendre tes sacs qui pèsent trois tonnes les trois quarts du temps ?! Réalisa le blond.

.- Il ne voulait pas ! Je l'ai obligé, c'est tout ! Lui expliqua la rose.

.- Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! J'avais cru … HEIN ?! Comment t'as fais ?!

.- A ton avis ?

Elle fit craquer légèrement ses doigts ce qui permit au blond d'obtenir sa réponse. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier et tous trois se tournèrent vers lui pour voir le jeune Uchiha le descendre en se passant la main derrière la tête.

.- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez à gueuler comme…Commença Sasuke.

« Mais c'est…le Dobe…Pensa t-il. »

L'Uchiha se figea lorsqu'il vit Naruto qui lui aussi s'était figé en le voyant. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et ne disaient mot. Cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si…

.- ITAMOOUUUUURRRRRR !!!!! T'es génialissime !!!!!

…si un certain maniaque de l'art éphémère n'avait pas crier sa joie aussi fort. L'Uzumaki et le cadet des Uchiha reprirent leurs esprits et tournèrent la tête vers un Itachi méfiant qui tentait de s'éloigner d'un Deidara surexcité. Ce dernier voulut sauter sur son brun mais celui-ci fit un pas de côté ce qui fit que le blond se retrouva ventre à terre, aux pieds de son brun.

.- Maintenant que tout le monde est…Débuta l'aîné des Uchiha avant de sentir un truc bizarre remonter le long de sa jambe.

Le truc bizarre en question était en fait un certain blond, précédemment envoyé au sol, qui s'amusait à embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de son brun en commençant bien sur par les pieds. Il allait atteindre les genoux quand Itachi lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'arrêter.

.- Je disais donc…maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer les règles à suivre. Expliqua t-il en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du blond.

Il leur fit signe d'aller s'asseoir au salon. Sai prit place à l'extrémité du canapé la plus proche du fauteuil vers lequel se dirigeait Deidara, Sakura s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé tandis que Sasuke lui fit signe de s'écarter pour lui laisser cette place-ci. Elle s'exécuta donc à contrecœur se retrouvant donc plus proche du brun à la langue acérée mais étant assise entre Naruto et Sasuke. Itachi attendit que son camarade de fac soit assis pour commencer à parler.

.- Etant donnée que nous sommes à présent nombreux sous ce toit, l'organisation pour les tâches ménagères sera la suivante.

Il alla chercher une feuille dans un tiroir et la posa sur la table basse pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

.- Pour la cuisine, chacun de vous s'occupera d'un jour en particulier pour commencer. Après, suivant les performances de chacun, on réorganisera tout ça. Expliqua le brun aux cheveux longs.

.- Ça fera un peu comme un dîner presque parfait. Fit Sakura avec un intérêt un peu suspect.

.- Si tu veux…Pour le reste, il y aura deux groupes de trois qui se partageront les différentes taches restantes. Le premier sera composé de Naruto, Sakura et Deidara tandis que le second sera composé de Sasuke, Sai et moi-même…

.- P'tite minute ! C'est bizarre comme t'as fait les groupes là ! Remarqua le blond aux cheveux longs.

.- Ouais ! J'suis d'accord avec lui ! Pourquoi ça fait tous les bruns ensemble ? Demanda l'autre blond.

.- Premièrement, parce que cela correspond à la proximité que possèdent nos chambres respectives. Deuxièmement, je connais suffisamment certains d'entre vous pour savoir que vous ne vous tiendrez pas tranquilles si je vous met avec certaines personnes. Répondit Itachi en regardant plus particulièrement Sakura et Deidara.

La jeune fille tira légèrement la langue alors que le chimiste jetait un œil noir à Sai qui lui faisait un de ses faux sourire. Le brun aux cheveux longs souleva légèrement un sourcil en remarquant ça, attirant l'attention de Naruto et de Sasuke qui se tournèrent vers la scène.

.- Y se passe quoi ? Demanda le fan inconditionnel des ramens.

.- Ce type dans le fauteuil essaie de m'imposer sa vision de l'art alors que je ne l'approuve pas du tout. Expliqua le dessinateur.

.- Tch ! Comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose ! Répliqua le maniaque des explosions.

« Deidei, tu es le seul à trouver que tes expériences chimiques sont artistiques. Pensa Itachi. »

.- Je suis un artiste dans l'âme j'te signale ! Continua le blond aux yeux verts.

« J'aurais plutôt dit terroriste mais il n'a encore tué personne…Pourquoi il ne déménage pas à Hiroshima celui-là ?! Continua de penser le brun aux cheveux longs. »

.- Un ? J'avais cru que t'étais une fille pendant un moment vu ta coupe de cheveux mais je constate que je m'étais trompé. Lança Sai toujours avec son faux sourire.

Son interlocuteur serra fortement son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures tout en jetant un regard assassin à celui qui l'avait insulté. Une certaine tension commença à se faire sentir de leur coté ce qui poussa Naruto à se coller un peu plus à Sakura pour se mettre en sécurité. Sasuke se retint de grogner en voyant cela et resta aussi impassible qu'il le put. Itachi toussota pour rappeler que c'était à lui de parler mais il n'obtint pas l'attention voulue. Soudain, Sakura se leva, poussa Itachi de l'endroit d'où il se tenait et frappa de son poing sur la table basse.

.- Alors…Commença t-elle avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de deux personnes dans le fond.

Sasuke et Naruto, étant les mieux placés pour savoir ce dont était capable la rose, se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'un de l'autre et ne s'en aperçurent que lorsqu'ils finirent par se prendre par la main. Rougissant légèrement à ce contact, ils se lâchèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur leur amie qui s'était rapprochée dangereusement de Sai et de Deidara. Voyant qu'ils continuaient à se jeter des regards noirs, elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de leur donner à chacun un violent coup de poing sur la tête.

.- J'ai votre attention maintenant ou je continu ? Demanda t-elle avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers elle et hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation tout en ayant une lueur d'effroi dans le regard. Elle s'écarta en souriant et retourna se placer devant tout le monde.

.- Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, je vais pouvoir prendre la parole car j'imagine que tu as fini. Fit-elle en se tournant vers Itachi.

« Pas vraiment en fait…Vu le sourire qu'elle me fait et la tête qu'elle tire, je crois bien que j'ai fini. Mieux vaut lui laisser la place… »

Le brun aux cheveux longs hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et alla s'asseoir à coté de son frère, forçant ce dernier à se rapprocher de Naruto pour laisser une place suffisante pour son aîné. La rose reporta son attention sur les garçons vu qu'elle est la seule fille dans la maison.

.- Comme vous êtes tous des garçons ici et que je suis l'unique représentante de la gent féminine, j'aimerai préciser quelques petites choses…Commença t-elle.

.- Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta peau, tu sais bien que moi je m'en fiche. Coupa Sasuke.

.- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. Rajouta Sai.

.- J'ai d'autres priorités que ma vie sentimentale. Fit Itachi.

.- Et vous deux ? Questionna la rose en regardant les deux blonds.

.- J'suis bi mais si tu veux un rencard…Commença le blond aux cheveux longs en battant des cils.

.- C'est pas le moment ! Naruto ?

.- Euh…Comme si…j'étais capable de te mater quand tu te changes…Répondit-il en cachant mal sa peur.

.- Justement. Fit-elle avec un regard des plus effrayant.

Le blond avala sa salive et ouvrit sa bouche pour rajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un prit la parole à sa place.

.- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt nous qui sommes en danger avec toi. Lança Sasuke en regardant son amie.

Sakura bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles alors que tous les regards étaient sur elle. Naruto retint un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est dur à dire mais va falloir que je remercie le Teme pour ça. J'me voyais mal devoir avouer que j'suis homo devant lui de cette façon. Déjà que son frère est au courant… Pensa le blond aux yeux bleus. »

Le bruit du poing de Sakura s'écrasant sur la table basse le fit sortir de ses pensées.

.- Au sujet de la cuisine, je propose que nous fassions cela dans les règles de l'art. C'est à dire que chacun de nous – excepté Itachi car il ne cuisine pas – notera à la fois la qualité de la cuisine de l'autre mais aussi la décoration et l'ambiance du repas. Annonça la rosée.

.- En clair, tu veux qu'on la fasse façon « dîner presque parfait » si j'ai bien saisi la chose. Fit Deidara.

.- C'est ça ! Et ce cher Itachi sera chargé de garder les notes secrètes jusqu'au dernier soir ! Ajouta t-elle.

Elle avait l'air très emballée par l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir alors que son auditoire semblait assez partagée : Deidara avait l'air d'être aussi emballé que sa colocataire, Sai affichait son faux sourire, Naruto avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait, Sasuke joua les indifférents et Itachi s'en fichait totalement.

« Hn. Y a que Sakura pour proposer des trucs pareils…Tiens ! Le dobe veut gober les mouches ? Quoique le connaissant, j'imagine que l'information n'a pas encore été complètement assimilée par le cerveau…Je suis tenté de lui fermer la bouche à ma manière mais j'ai peur de la suite…Surtout qu'Aniki va me tuer si je fais ça sur le canapé et en plein jour…Pensa le cadet des Uchiha. »

Finalement, il opta pour agiter sa main devant les yeux du blond aux cheveux courts mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction.

.- Hey Dobe ! Fit Sasuke à voix basse.

Naruto ne réagit pas tandis que le prétendu artiste allait rejoindre Sakura pour manifester son enthousiasme avec elle sous le regard très inquiet d'Itachi.

« Je sens que le week-end va être long…Pensa Sasuke. »

« Il a fallu que ces deux-là se trouvent…Je vais souffrir bien plus que je ne le croyais au départ…Pensa son frère en regardant la rose et l'amoureux de l'art éphémère. »

« Je sens que ce type va m'exaspérer à longueur de temps avec son prétendu art. Pensa Sai. »

* * *

NB: La suite est en cours d'écriture et ma beta l'attends avec impatience ! Je l'ai bien roulée avec le début du chap 3 qui devrait faire plaisir aux fans de Sasu/Naru pendant 2 secondes...Mais bien sur, on va vouloir ma mort après !

Vu que -man a reprit, je suis tentée d'y retourner mais j'ai quelques projets en cours qui sont prioritaires...zut ! Normalement, on devrait se revoir dans 15 jours (ou avant) pour la suite !

et pensez à venir critiquer l'auteur si vous voyez qu'il a fait une bourde monumentale ! Meme si c'est pour me dire que je suis inculte avec la culture japonaise ! j'attends les remarques sanglantes !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : _Une fille qui ne touche pas le moindre petit centime, pas la moindre rémunération quelconque en nature voire même en fics pour ce qu'elle fait. On pourrait appeler cela du bénévolat vu que je n'ai pas de but lucratif à satisfaire avec cette fic. Pour simplifier, une fille dépressive qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'écrire cette fic pour emmerder le correcteur orthographique de Word. Mouais, c'est une bonne description._

**Rating** : _Ben M car j'ai envie de me mettre au lemon à fond étant donné que j'ai atteint l'âge légal à ce qu'il paraît. Pas trop tôt !_

**Genre** : _Un gros n'importe quoi censé faire rire avec de la romance…Univers Alternatif aussi car je me vois mal écrire un truc ninja alors que je ne suis pas à niveau sur les jutsus. Yaoi certain donc ceux qui n'aime pas, expliquez moi ce que vous foutez encore sur cette fic ?!_

**Pairing** : _Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x Sai, Itachi x Deidara (pas réciproque), Deidara vs Sai (je sais pas si je peux foutre une connerie pareille ici mais je prends quand même le risque)…après vous verrez avec moi…oui, inquiétez vous !_

**Note Stupide 1** : _Message pour les homophobes (qui sont encore là alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps pour partir en l'occurrence, un prologue et un chapitre) : après avoir trouvée l'allocution habituelle aux situations désastreuses, faite attention en descendant l'escalier car il glisse ! Il a été un peu trop bien lavé…_

**Note Stupide 2** : _Si vous voyez une erreur de ma part sur l'orthographe, la culture japonaise ou que j'ai mis un spoil sur le manga, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je ne refasse pas pareil au chapitre suivant._

**Note Stupide 3 (pour une fois qu'elle se pointe celle-là)** : _Sachez que je suis ouverte à toute proposition d'écoute musicale, de films ou anime à voir…en clair, recherchant de la nouveauté, j'aime bien que l'on me conseille quelques trucs donc si vous avez envie de le faire, ne vous gênez pas ! Même si c'est une fic._

**Réponse aux anonymes** :

**Baka BabacOoL** : Pronostics des plus intéressants. Sasuke va effectivement en voir de toutes les couleurs mais il n'y aura pas que lui. Pas de Sai vs Deidei dans ce chap mais ça ne saurait tarder (ça dépendra de ma vitesse d'écriture du moment et de ma beta). Tu penses donc à un Ita/Saku ? Eh bien tu verras bien par la suite si tu avais bon ou non. Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Dimanche – 1h04 du matin

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke lisait un livre à la lueur de sa lampe de chevet. Après qu'il ait tourné une page, des petits coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il marqua sa page avec un morceau de papier plié, se leva en posant son livre à côté de sa lampe de chevet, revêtit la chemise noire de son pyjama et ouvrit la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une tête blonde portant un large tee-shirt orange en guise de pyjama devant lui.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Dobe ? Demanda t-il en se retenant de détailler encore plus son ami.

Le blond aux yeux bleus lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha de lui en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le brun déglutit en voyant la proximité entre eux.

.- Naru…Commença t-il.

Il ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poser une de ses mains sur la hanche du blond pour l'attirer encore plus à lui afin d'approfondir le baiser. Il sentit deux bras qui passaient autour de son cou qui rapprochait encore plus ce corps contre lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur échange en plus profond, plus fiévreux. Le brun passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du blond tandis que l'autre se glissait en dessous du tee-shirt orange pour en découvrir les secrets qu'il dissimulait. Il pressa son bassin contre le sien pour lui faire sentir son désir grandissant quand…

…il se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Sasuke avait la respiration haletante et avait dormi avec sa lampe de chevet allumée ainsi que son livre posé à côté de lui sur les draps. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« C'était qu'un rêve…vraiment très réaliste…Pourquoi je me suis réveillé à peine après le début des préliminaires ?! Pensa t-il. »

Soudain, il eut l'idée de soulever les draps pour regarder ce qu'il s'était passé au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Effectivement…Rêve très réaliste…Soit je suis en manque de sexe, soit je suis en train de vouloir me taper mon meilleur ami…Ça promet quand je vais le croiser demain…Heu…Vu l'heure, ce sera ce matin que je vais avoir affaire à lui. »

Il jeta un œil au livre à côté de lui et le posa sur la table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière.

« Ça m'apprendra à lire Icha Icha Paradise avant de dormir ! »

* * *

Dimanche – 9h54

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement lorsqu'il daigna arrêter d'ignorer les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il grogna un peu puis se releva dans son lit, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Il grogna de nouveau quand il dut sortir de son lit, aller prendre des vêtements propres dans son armoire, mettre ses pieds dans ses pantoufles bleu roi, sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain qu'il devait partager avec son frère et Sai.

Il eut la chance de ne pas trouver la pièce occupée et s'y enferma pour prendre une bonne douche froide ainsi que pour coiffer ses cheveux. Deux minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la douche avec une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et alla se regarder dans le miroir.

« J'ai vraiment une sale tête ce matin…Pensa t-il. »

Il ressortit de la salle de bain après une dizaine de minutes, habillé d'un pull léger de couleur sombre ainsi que d'un jean sombre retenu à sa taille par une ceinture de couleur claire. Il posa son pyjama dans sa chambre et prit les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvaient déjà ses deux amis qui regardaient une chaîne de musique.

.- KYYYYAAAAAAA !!!!!!! Tackey et Tsubasa !!!!! Hurla Sakura.

.- SAKURA !!!! MES TYMPANS !!!!! Se vengea Naruto.

.- Mais c'est les dieux de la danse !!! En plus, ils passent Venus !!!!

.- C'est pas une raison valable pour hurler….

.- Tu fais la choré avec moi Naru ?

Le blond regarda tour à tour son amie qui s'était levée du canapé et l'écran de la télévision sur lequel on pouvait voir le clip en question. Il finit par se lever, à la plus grande joie de la rose, et se plaça à côté d'elle pour danser.

.- Attention…Maintenant ! Fit-elle en surveillant l'écran.

Sasuke, qui avait préféré rester à l'écart pour ne pas se faire remarquer, vit ses deux amis exécuter la même danse qu'ils voyait sur l'écran. Il vit Naruto avec son haut orange vif sans manches tenter de suivre une Sakura avec un décolleté blanc qui était déchaînée. Il détailla un peu plus son camarade qui portait aussi un jean bleu clair qui lui moulait bien la partie postérieure de son anatomie.

« NNOOOONNNNN !!!!! C'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur lui !!!! 'tain mais j'suis con depuis ce rêve !!! Pensa fortement le brun en se donnant une gifle mentale. »

Alors qu'ils continuaient de danser sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés, Deidara, qui venait vraisemblablement de la cuisine, arriva en se massant derrière la nuque. En voyant les deux en train de danser, il jeta un œil sur la télévision. Sasuke vit que le soit disant artiste portait un pull décolleté en V et déchiré par endroit de couleur rouge foncé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir lui aussi déchiré par endroit.

.- C'est Venus non ? Demanda t-il.

.- Ouais ! Répondit Sakura en faisant un pas de coté. Tu te joins à nous ?

.- J'te signale qu'on est censé aller au centre commercial poupée !

.- Quand la chanson sera finie !

L'artiste soupira avant d'aller se poser au comptoir pour attendre la rose. Avant la fin de la chanson, Naruto rata un des pas de danse et se retrouva sur les fesses ce qui fit rire aux éclats Deidara et Sakura.

« Evidemment, ils ont déjà bien sympathisé connaissant le Dobe et son amour pour les relations humaines. Pensa Sasuke. »

Le brun se décida à montrer le bout de son nez dans le salon quand le blond aux yeux bleus se relevait en se massant la partie endolorie de son anatomie. Celui aux cheveux longs fut le premier à le voir arriver.

.- Tiens ! La marmotte nous fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence ! S'exclama t-il.

« …J'en conclus que je suis le dernier à m'être levé ce matin. Je me demande où est Aniki. Pensa le brun. »

.- Hn.

.- Hey Sasuke ! Tu viens danser avec n...Commença la rose.

.- Hep hep hep !!! La chanson est finie donc on y va poupée ! Coupa l'artiste.

.- Bon…On se revoit plus tard les mecs !

.- Hn. Au fait, où est Itachi ? Demanda le brun.

.- Il est parti avec Sai pour faire quelques courses. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas à midi. Répondit Naruto qui était retourné s'asseoir sur le canapé.

.- Et nous non plus d'ailleurs ! S'exclama la rose.

« Hein ?! Ils vont me laisser seul avec…LUI ?! Pensa fortement Sasuke. »

.- A plus les mecs ! Fit Deidara avant de se diriger vers l'entrée avec Sakura.

L'Uchiha resta en mode bug jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il reprit ses esprits et constata que l'Uzumaki le fixait avec intérêt.

« Je dois me comporter comme avant avec lui sinon je vais la sentir passer. »

.- Hn. Tu regarde quoi Dobe ?

.- Bof. Juste un type super égocen…Commença le blond.

.- J'vais manger.

« Ouf ! J'ai réussi ! »

Alors que le blond reportait son attention sur la télévision, le brun mit de l'eau à chauffer et se sortit une tasse d'un des placards ainsi qu'un sachet de thé. Il fouilla dans un autre placard et finit par pester qu'il n'y avait plus rien à bouffer ce qui amusa fortement son colocataire.

.- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves aussi drôle Dobe ? Demanda Sasuke sur un ton agacé.

.- Tu te demandes pas pourquoi personne revient ce midi Teme ? Répliqua Naruto.

En réponse, le blond eut droit à un grognement et il préféra ne pas poursuivre le dialogue. Il se contenta donc de regarder son homologue qui patientait devant la bouilloire.

« 'tain ! Si Itachi m'avait pas menacé de me scalper et que le Teme soit pas aussi con qu'avant, je crois bien que j'aurais tenté ma chance. Il est vachement bien foutu à ce que je vois d'ici ! »

« Faudra que j'étrangle Aniki et Sakura pour m'avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps…En même temps, je peux peut-être profiter un peu du Dobe vu que les autres ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite. Quoique…Il est peut-être pas branché mecs. »

« J'aurais du demander à Sakura-chan hier s'il était toujours aussi célib' qu'avant ! J'ai vraiment été naze sur ce coup. »

« Et ce fichu rêve qui me revient en mémoire ! J'ai bien envie de le poursuivre en plus…J'suis en manque là, c'est pas possible autrement ! Faut que j'étrangle doublement Aniki pour nous avoir interdit les livraisons de nourriture ! »

Le sifflement de la bouilloire les sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées. Le brun éteignit celle-ci et se versa de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse à l'intérieur de laquelle attendait le petit sachet de thé. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise en face de la table, il put voir le blond qui cherchait la télécommande pour changer de chaîne.

.- Tu cherches quoi Dobe ? Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

.- Cette conasse de zappette ! J'ai pas envie de voir un clip de Koda Kumi ! Répondit Naruto qui soulevait un à un les coussins du canapé.

.- A ta place, je mettrais la main sur la poche arrière de mon jean des fois que.

Le blond le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de s'exécuter et de sentir qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose ressemblant fortement à ce qu'il cherchait dans sa poche. Il l'enleva donc de sa poche arrière et constata que c'était bien la télécommande précédemment portée disparue. Il tira la gueule en voyant l'air satisfait sur le visage du brun et décida de bouder dans son coin.

« Mais c'est qu'en plus il est trognon quand il boude…Je viens de dire que je le trouvais comment ?! Pourquoi je me mets à utiliser les mots de Sakura là ?! »

« Il m'énerve avec ses airs celui-là ! Tu parles qu'il a changé ! Sakura s'est bien fichue de moi sur ce point-là ! »

« Si on ne vivait pas sous le même toit, je lui tirerais bien un coup ou deux un de ces soirs mais vu la situation et le fait qu'on se connaît, ça va se savoir si je fais ça. »

« Lui et sa gueule d'ange…Je dois vraiment aimer les bruns dans son genre…Dommage qu'on ait rompu avec Sai…J'aurais pu tenter de faire enrager le Teme mais je crois vraiment pas que ce mec aime les relations allant plus loin que l'amitié. »

Le silence resta de mise durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Naruto se lève d'un coup et se dirige vers Sasuke qui venait de terminer son thé. Ce dernier cacha mal sa surprise de voir cette réaction de la part de son ami qui vint se planter devant lui.

.- Dis Sasuke. Il est toujours là Ichiraku ? Demanda le blond.

.- …

.- Sas' ! Réponds-moi !

.- Hn. Il est toujours là.

.- Ouais !!!!

« Je me disais aussi…Toujours à penser avec son estomac. »

.- On y va ? Reprit le blond.

.- Dobe…C'est dimanche aujourd'hui alors c'est peut-être fermé. En plus, c'est à peine dix heures…

.- Sasuke…S'il te plait !!! Fit le blond en se rapprochant encore plus du brun en lui faisant des yeux de cocker et en lui parlant avec une voix suave.

« Mais c'est quoi ce qu'il me fait là ?! Où est-ce qu'il a apprit à parler avec une voix aussi…sexy…POURQUOI FAUT-IL QU'ON SOIT COLOCATAIRES !!!! »

.- On ira dans une heure et demie. Fit Sasuke.

.- Une demi-heure !

« Ben tiens ! Il veut jouer ? On va donc faire mumuse vu qu'il semble insister. Pensa le brun. »

.- Une heure et demie !

.- Quarante minutes !

.- Une heure et demie !

.- Trois quarts d'heure !

.- Une heure et demie !

.- Cinquante minutes !

.- Une heure et demie !

.- Une heure !

.- Deux heures !

.- Une heure et demie !

.- Ok, va pour une heure et demie ! Capitula le brun en cachant son sourire.

.- YES…HEY !!! Tu m'as roulé !!!

En réponse, le blond eut droit à un franc sourire de la part de son ami avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour aller laver sa tasse. Naruto resta un moment à le regarder.

« 'tain ! Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit ce bâtard ! Il a une belle gueule et il le sait alors il s'en sert…et ça marche en plus…Non, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas le violer sur place…Heu…Je m'égare là !»

.- Dis Naruto.

.- Ouais ?

.- On t'a manqué quand tu étais à Hokkaido ?

En entendant cette question de la part de l'Uchiha ainsi que le ton qu'il avait employé, l'Uzumaki crut un instant qu'il allait en tomber à la renverse. En voyant que son ami évitait volontairement son regard, il se rapprocha de lui et finit par poser sa main sur son épaule.

.- C'est une blague que tu me fais là Teme ?

Le brun se retourna avec un air surpris sur le visage et vit le sourire radieux sur celui de son ami.

.- Naru…Commença Sasuke.

.- J'ai pas arrêté de pleurnicher pendant deux semaines tellement j'étais triste de partir. Quand ton frère m'a téléphoné pour me proposer de venir m'installer ici, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir tellement j'étais heureux à l'idée de vous revoir tous. J'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que vous étiez tous devenus en mon absence, entre Sakura et ses déboires avec les mecs, Shikamaru qui foutait rien du tout, Hinata qui se cachait derrière ses livres, Iruka-sensei qui nous donnait des heures de colle, et surtout…

Le blond approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille du brun qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

.- …ce qui m'a le plus manqué, c'était de ne plus te faire enrager, ne plus t'entendre me traiter de tous les noms qui te passaient par la tête, ne plus te voir…Ça c'était le plus dur.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette déclaration. Quand leurs regards se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Sasuke posa lentement sa main sur la joue de Naruto avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de son homologue qui ferma les yeux en appréhendant ce contact. Alors que leurs bouches étaient séparées par seulement quelques millimètres, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit ce qui fit sursauter l'Uchiha.

« Saleté de téléphone ! J'étais à ça de pouvoir lui rouler la pelle du siècle !!! Pensa le blond. »

« Grr…Faut que j'aille répondre à l'imbécile qui fait sonner ce téléphone ! »

Naruto s'écarta de Sasuke qui se dirigea vers l'appareil de communication en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il se figea une seconde en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran et décrocha.

.- Moshi moshi.

.- _Sasuke ? C'est toi ?_

.- Maman ?

Le blond profita que le brun tourna la tête vers lui pour lui signaler qu'il montait. L'Uchiha hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit et se reconcentra sur la conversation téléphonique.

.- Pourquoi tu appelles ici ? Demanda t-il.

.- _Pardon mon chéri mais j'ai essayé de te joindre il y a cinq minutes sur ton portable mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai tenté ma chance ici._

.- Et qu'est ce qui peut être aussi important pour que tu veuilles me parler aussi rapidement ?

« On s'est déjà vu hier en plus et j'ai eu un mal fou à rejoindre Sakura pour partir. »

.- _J'ai attendu que ton père quitte la maison pour te téléphoner car j'ai découvert un petit quelque chose dans ta chambre…_

« …Oh non…J'aurais oublié d'effacer les preuves ?! »

.- _…qui m'a convaincue que je devais en parler avec toi pour être sure de ce que j'avance. _

.- Maman…

.- _La revue spécial gay que tu as laissée sous ton lit…_

« …Oui…J'avais oublié ça…J'suis mort… »

.- _…était assez intéressante à regarder._

« Hein ?! Elle me fait quoi là ?! »

.- Attends…t'essaies de me dire quoi là ?!

.- _Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais venir te voir aujourd'hui pour savoir comment tu allais._

.- J'ai déjà prévu d'aller manger au restaurant avec un ami…

.- _Lequel ?_

.- Maman…Ne me dis pas que tu veux…

.- _Mon poussin, soit nous mangeons ensemble ce midi, soit je parle à ton père de ma découverte._

« …Elle est forte…Je dois le reconnaître… »

.- …Ichiraku…

.- _Oh ! Mais alors tu y vas sûrement avec Naruto !! Il est revenu dans la région ? Comment va-t-il ?_

.- Maman, tu lui demanderas toi-même. A tout à l'heure.

.- _A tout de suite mon poussin !_

.- Hn.

Il raccrocha en ne retenant pas son soupir de soulagement. Il se passa la main sur le visage et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta puis il alla dans sa chambre. Il balaya sa chambre du regard et aperçut son téléphone portable qui était posé sur son bureau. Il le prit et l'alluma.

« Voyons…Elle avait tenté sa chance trois fois puis elle est passé par le fixe. Logique…Aniki m'a envoyé un texto on dirait…Ok…Il veut vraiment que je me tienne à carreau niveau sexe…Ça va être dur avec un allumeur comme le Dobe…Sakura aussi m'a envoyé un message…Rah ! Mais elle pourrait arrêter d'écrire en SMS ! J'y comprends rien !!! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déchiffrer le message de la rose, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa nuque puis deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

.- Tu tombes bien, j'avais besoin d'un traducteur. Dit le brun sans regarder qui était son visiteur.

.- T'arrives toujours pas à comprendre les abréviations Teme ? Fit le blond en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

.- J'arrive à en lire certaines mais ça me donne mal au crâne de lire des trucs pareils.

.- Ça va, je te le lis.

« Et j'vais bien profiter du fait qu'on est presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ajouta t-il en pensée. »

« Quelque chose me dit que si Aniki m'a envoyé ce message pour me rappeler d'être calme, ce n'était pas qu'a cause de son camarade de fac mais aussi à cause de cette espèce d'allumeur qui est derrière moi et que je crève d'envie d'essayer…euh…c'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça en fait. »

Le brun sortit de ses pensées en sentant le blond se coller un peu plus à lui.

.- Sakura te dit : « Salut Sasu ! On va rentrer en fin d'aprèm alors ne nous attends pas avec Naru. Et pense à me dire si vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air ou non. Bises Saku. »…Elle voulait dire quoi par-là ? Demanda le blond alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

.- …T'avais pas compris tout seul ?

.- Compris que t'étais toujours aussi nul pour les SMS ?

.- Hn. Tu le fais vraiment exprès ma parole.

Le blond finit par s'écarter du brun qui se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

.- T'es pas hétéro, ça je l'avais bien saisi. J'avais juste envie de te faire tourner un peu en bourrique. Fit celui aux yeux clairs en souriant.

.- Bravo, t'as presque réussi ! Fit le brun en lui jetant un regard noir.

.- Presque ? Alors j'aurais du pousser un peu plus…

.- Et toi t'es de quel bord ?

« Vu que maintenant il le sait, autant que je confirme mes doutes à son sujet. Pensa le brun. »

A cette question, celui aux yeux clairs élargit son sourire et prit celui aux yeux foncés par les épaules. Ce dernier regarda les mains posées sur ses épaules et ne vit qu'au dernier instant le visage du blond se rapprochant du sien et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde à peine et, alors que le blond commençait à reculer, le brun agrippa le haut orange de son homologue pour le ramener vers lui et entamer un nouveau baiser.

Naruto laissa une de ses mains glisser jusqu'en bas du dos de Sasuke tandis que l'autre allait s'égarer dans les cheveux corbeaux. Celles de l'Uchiha vinrent s'appuyer sur les épaules du blond pendant qu'ils commencèrent à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent ainsi une lutte pour la dominance. Chacun parvenait à faire gémir l'autre dans le baiser qui était devenu particulièrement intense.

Ce fut Sasuke qui y mit fin par manque d'air. Il avait les joues rougies et la respiration haletante. Le blond posa son front contre le sien et ils reprirent leurs souffles en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je me suis laissé mené…Mais c'était bien mieux que je me l'imaginais. Où est ce qu'il a apprit à embrasser comme ça ? Pensa le brun. »

« 'tain ! C'était trop bon ! Je me demande s'il est aussi délicieux au pieux… »

Le brun se serra un peu plus contre le blond qui lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Ils s'apprêtèrent à renouveler ce contact quand la sonnerie du portable de l'Uchiha se fit entendre. Il grogna un peu et regarda qui l'appelait. Il s'écarta un peu de Naruto et décrocha.

.- Aniki…Commença Sasuke en ne cachant pas son mécontentement.

.- _Désolé Sasuke mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien._

.- On va bien, la baraque est encore debout et j'ai été sage !

.- _…Tu as couru Sasuke ?_

« Kuso ! J'ai pas encore réussi à reprendre mon souffle…Pensa le brun en jetant un œil noir au blond qui écoutait la conversation. »

.- J'étais en bas quand j'ai entendu sonner.

« Faites que ça marche ! »

.- _Mouais…En bas dans quel sens du terme ?_

« Nan…Mais il m'énerve à toujours tout deviner !!! »

.- J'étais au salon et j'avais laissé mon téléphone dans ma chambre.

.- _Vraiment ?_

« C'est certain maintenant, il n'en croit pas un mot ! »

.- Oui. Je n'ai pas fait de folies de mon corps si c'est ce que tu sous-entend.

« Ou plutôt…pas encore… »

.- _Et j'espère que tu sauras te tenir tranquille encore longtemps._

.- Je n'ai plus cinq ans Aniki ! Tu pourrais me laisser vivre ma vie de temps en temps !

Il vit le blond qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il le rejoignit mais s'allongea directement sur son matelas tandis que son homologue prit place à côté de lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il entendit son frère soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

.- _Sasuke, tu es mon petit frère. C'est normal que je me fasse du souci à ton sujet._

.- Et que tu te mêles de ma vie sexuelle c'est normal aussi ?

Il sentit que Naruto avait du mal à se retenir de rire et lui pinça légèrement l'oreille pour qu'il se calme. Le blond finit par se déplacer pour s'allonger sur le brun et poser sa tête sur son torse.

« Profite tant que tu le peux Dobe car je crève d'envie de te faire hurler dans ce lit et de t'épuiser complètement. »

.- _Rappelles-toi que j'ai découvert que tu étais gay quand moi et Kisame t'avons surpris avec Suigetsu._

« Ah oui…Le cousin de Kisame…Il avait du répondant mais il a fini uke quand même. C'était un amateur de morsures…Mon bras s'en souvient encore… »

.- Pas faux. Ton pote était moins choqué que toi si je me souviens bien.

.- _Il avait vu pire avec Hidan et Deidara. Je rentrerai en milieu d'après-midi avec Sai. _

.- Hn. Compris. A tout à l'heure Aniki.

.- _A tout à l'heure Sasuke._

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention sur Naruto qui semblait écouter les battements de son cœur. Il se releva légèrement, incitant son ami à faire de même, et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder le blond qui lui souriait. Il eut un rictus et regarda l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone.

.- Bientôt onze heures moins le quart. Constata le brun.

.- Bientôt chez Ichiraku !!! Fit le blond avec enthousiasme.

.- En parlant de ça…

.- Y a un problème ?

.- Rien…Juste ma mère qui s'incruste.

.- Chouette ! Comment elle va ?

.- …Elle a découvert que j'étais gay…

« Et je sens que ça va être très dur ce midi pour lui faire avaler la pilule…Espérons que père n'en saura rien sinon…je peux faire une croix sur beaucoup de choses. »

.- Ah…Tu ne l'avais pas dit à tes parents…

.- Mon père n'est pas très tolérant…

.- Ouais…J'me rappelle bien de la façon dont il m'a regardé la première fois où je suis venu chez toi…Fit Naruto en faisant la grimace.

.- Hn. En plus, lui et Itachi sont en froid depuis un an et demi alors…

.- Ça va, je comprends.

« Quand je pense au mal que j'ai eu à le dire à Ero-sennin… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par se lever et s'étirer sous le regard légèrement amusé du brun auquel il tendit la main. Celui-ci n'hésita pas longtemps et attrapa la main de son ami qui l'aida à se lever de son lit. Quand le brun fut juste en face de lui, le blond lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Ça devrait être interdit par la loi un sourire pareil…Sale allumeur !!! Pensa le brun. »

.- On fait quoi en attendant la demie ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

« Bonne question…J'te violerai bien mais, vu le temps qu'on a, ce serait un peu juste pour jouir et se rhabiller après…Faudra faire ça un jour où Aniki et Sakura ne sont pas là. »

.- Télé ? Proposa le brun.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux colocataires étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé et regardaient la même chaîne musicale qu'il y a un moment. Tandis que le clip « Shabondama » des Morning Musume se finissait pour laisser place à « Don't you ever stop » des KAT-TUN, Sasuke jetait un regard en coin à son ami avant de lui prendre doucement la main. Naruto le regarda un instant étonné puis reporta son attention sur l'écran en serrant la main de son homologue.

« Maintenant que j'y pense…c'est pas devant ce clip que j'avais retrouvé Aniki et Sakura morts de rire y a un an ? Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs vu que j'ai vu que le début et que je suis allé à la salle bain avant le refrain… »

A un moment du clip, nos deux amis purent voir Jin sortir sa langue de sa bouche et lécher sa main qui descendait devant son visage (mot de l'auteur : Non, je ne fais pas une fixette sur Bakanishi ! C'est juste que je le déteste et que ce moment du clip m'a profondément marquée…et ma bêta ne s'en est jamais remise…). Devant cette scène, nos deux jeunes gens ouvrirent des yeux ronds et avalèrent leur salive respective. Soudain, Naruto se fit plaquer contre le canapé par un Sasuke qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec sauvagerie. Le blond tenait toujours la main du brun qui léchait avidement les lèvres de celui en dessous de lui dans l'espoir d'approfondir ce contact. Tandis qu'un ballet endiablé commençait entre leurs deux langues, le brun bougea légèrement son bassin contre celui du blond, les faisant gémir tous les deux dans le baiser à chaque fois qu'ils sentaient leurs virilités entrer en contact.

Alors qu'ils avaient rompu le contact entre leurs bouches et qu'un mince filet de bave les reliait encore l'un à l'autre, le changement de musique attira l'attention de Sasuke sur la télévision sur laquelle il vit l'image d'un groupe de rock japonais puis, s'affichant en bas à gauche de l'écran, « Sex Machineguns – Aijin28 » ce qui lui fit immédiatement abandonner ce qu'il faisait pour ré adopter une position assise afin de pouvoir admirer le clip dans les meilleures conditions possibles. De son côté, Naruto mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et se releva légèrement.

« 'tain mais pourquoi il s'est arrêté là ce bâtard ?! C'était si nul que ça ou… »

Le blond jeta un œil au brun puis à l'écran avant de revenir au brun qui était captivé par ce qu'il regardait.

« Ah…Il est toujours accro aux Sex Machineguns. Je comprends mieux sa réaction…Vu la tête qu'il tire, j'suis sûr que si je lui faisais une fellation, il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte ! »

Il se colla au brun, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son ami et la mordilla. N'ayant pas eu de réaction de celui-ci, il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Sasuke et laissa ses mains passer sous le pull sombre de son homologue. Une de ses mains caressa le dos du fan d'Anchang (chanteur des Sex Machineguns) tandis que l'autre défaisait la ceinture claire puis déboutonnait son pantalon. Il souleva le pull du brun pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur le ventre pâle de son ami. Il laissa ses mains explorer à volonté le haut du corps du brun quand la musique se mit à changer et que celui-ci reprenait conscience de son environnement.

« Mais qu'est ce que ?! Pensa l'Uchiha. »

Celui aux yeux clairs sentit une main agripper avec force ses cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière. Il se retrouvèrent rapidement l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux sombres foudroyant légèrement les yeux clairs.

.- J'peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire Naruto.

.- Mais…rien du tout !

Sasuke le regarda en levant un sourcil et finit par le pousser de nouveau contre le canapé pour s'allonger de tout son long sur son ami. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, dés qu'il sentit le blond ouvrir un peu la bouche, approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier avait posé ses mains au niveau du pantalon du brun et s'apprêtait à le lui enlever quand il sentit deux mains l'en empêcher et remonter les siennes au-dessus de sa tête.

.- Pas le temps pour ça. Murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond après avoir séparé leurs bouches.

La réponse de Naruto fut étouffée par un autre baiser, aussi profond que le précédent. Il voulut libérer ses mains de celles du brun mais ce dernier, en sentant l'autre bouger, renforça sa prise au maximum. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération d'être encore dérangé et libéra Naruto tout en se levant du canapé et en se rhabillant. Le blond se leva lui aussi et alla ouvrir la porte sous un regard noir du brun. Une fois devant la porte, il la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit pour découvrir…

* * *

NB : J'avais envie de couper là alors j'ai coupé là ! C'est assez sadique de ma part mais c'est comme ça ! Pour tuer l'auteur, le féliciter ou n'importe quoi d'autre, vous êtes autorisé à laisser une review.

Etant donné que je suis en vacances ce soir et ma beta aussi...La suite risque d'arriver le lundi de la rentrée des vacances de la zone A si je n'arrive pas à envoyer la suite de ma fic à ma beta ! Cependant, si j'ai de la chance (et vous aussi) vous l'aurez dans deux semaines !

De plus, je bosse sur deux nouvelles fics Naruto et l'une des deux est postable mais pas lue par miss ballantines donc je vais me passer d'elle.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : _Moi-même, Kaleiya, auteur fauché qui ne retire aucun bénéfice monétaire à écrire cette fic et ce, comme beaucoup de mes confrères sur ce site._

**Rating** : _Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, cette fic est en M donc les petits enfants, retourner vous coucher dans votre lit !_

**Genre** : _Romance censée faire rire…te faire rire toi, lecteur de cette fic…heu…je parle comme une folle là…NAN !!!! PARTEZ PAS !!!! ah ! Merci d'etre resté ! J'ajoute que ce sera un Univers Alternatif ainsi que du Yaoi…Ah…Les homophobes sont partis ?…Et il y aura surement du lemon…Les perverses sont revenues…Asseyez-vous les filles ! XD_

**Pairing** : _Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x Sai, Itachi x Deidara (pas réciproque), Deidara vs Sai et d'autres à venir. _

**Excuses** : _Désolée, désolée, DESOLEE !!!! Ce chapitre est en retard mais j'ai eue une panne d'inspiration et une semaine d'examens blancs…Je me rattraperai comme je peux par la suite c'est promis !_

**Note Stupide 1** : _Message pour les homophobes (qui sont encore là alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps pour partir en l'occurrence, un prologue et deux chapitres) : ceux qui peuvent encore marcher peuvent continuer leur route jusqu'au magasin du donjon…et défense de toucher à la vendeuse !_

**Note Stupide 2** : _Si vous voyez une erreur de ma part sur l'orthographe, la culture japonaise ou que j'ai mis un spoil sur le manga, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je ne refasse pas pareil au chapitre suivant._

**Note Stupide 3** : _Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents et je me permets de préciser que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin…J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire ça alors je promets d'essayer de m'améliorer !_

**Réponse aux anonymes** :

**Baka BabacOoL **: J'étais pressée de m'amuser avec Sasuke et Naruto. Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées toi ? Nan, sérieusement. J'en tiens compte de ce qu'on me dit dans une review et ça m'aide à savoir comment je dois faire évoluer les choses. Et j'ai bien envie de couper encore un chapitre de façon aussi…brutale ! Merci pour ta review !

**Koalamanga** : Effectivement, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait une suite si on me tue sur place ! Et je te signale qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour aller en prison et qu'on en trouve de toutes les sortes ! Tu n'as jamais vu une mère faire du chantage à son enfant ? Genre « Si tu ne fais pas tes devoirs, tu seras privé de dessert » ? Bon, mon exemple est naze, je le reconnais…

* * *

Dimanche – 11h08

.- Naruto-kun ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! Fit une voix féminine.

.- Madame Uchiha ! Z'avez pas changé ! Répliqua Naruto.

Le blond se jeta dans les bras de la mère de Sasuke qui semblait particulièrement contente de revoir le jeune homme. Elle le fit se reculer un peu et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

.- Mon dieu Naruto-kun ! Qu'est ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !

Il se passa la main derrière le crane en souriant tandis que le brun pointait le bout de son nez en lançant un regard noir sur son ami. Sa mère fit un grand sourire.

.- Et dire qu'avant tu étais plus grand que Naruto mon poussin ! Remarqua t-elle.

.- Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Grommela Sasuke.

.- C'est vrai que c'est plus très approprié…Commença le blond.

« Pour une fois qu'il me soutient sur ce sujet. Pensa le brun. »

.- …Je pense que « chaton » ça lui irait mieux ! Finit celui aux yeux bleus.

« …Ce soir il va y passer… »

.- Maman, je croyais que tu nous rejoignais à l'Ichiraku. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda le cadet des Uchiha.

La mère de Sasuke eut un sourire amusé et rentra dans la maison tandis que le blond refermait la porte derrière elle. Son fils lui jeta un regard méfiant en attendant la réponse.

.- A vrai dire, j'avais envie de voir comment ton frère s'en sortait avec tout ce qu'il doit faire et comme j'ai eu une occasion grâce à toi, je l'ai saisie. Répondit-elle.

.- …Je suis déshérité c'est ça ? Questionna le brun.

« Autant y aller franco…la souffrance sera moins longue. »

En entendant cette question de la part de son fils, Madame Uchiha éclata de rire.

.- Sasuke, je n'ai aucune envie de te déshériter parce que tu aimes les hommes ! C'est totalement absurde comme raison mon chéri ! Finit-elle par dire après avoir bien rit.

.- …Ça ne te gênes pas ? Demanda le brun après un temps d'hésitation.

.- Mais pas du tout ! Tu aimes qui tu veux, homme ou femme, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que je t'en empêche. Par contre, ce qui me déçois un peu c'est que je peux oublier l'idée d'avoir des petits-enfants venant de toi.

Sasuke sourit légèrement et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Naruto regardait la scène, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

.- J'suis content que tout se termine bien entre vous ! Fit le blond.

Madame Uchiha se libéra de l'étreinte de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

.- Et j'imagine que ton frère est au courant ainsi que Sakura-chan ! Réalisa t-elle.

.- Malheureusement…entre Aniki qui ne veut pas que je fasse mumuse avec mes colocataires et Sakura qui veut tous les détails quand je me tape quelqu'un…Fit le brun en gardant un œil sur le blond. Au fait Naruto, mon frère sait que t'es gay toi aussi ?

.- Naruto-kun aussi tu es attiré par les hommes ?! Mais pourtant, je me souviens que tu demandais sans arrêt à Sakura-chan de t'accorder un rendez-vous galant.

« Ça c'est une très bonne question. Pensa le brun. »

.- Au début, je tournais autour de Sakura parce que je l'aimais bien et que j'aime bien la taquiner mais j'avais aussi du mal a accepter que j'avais d'plus en plus chaud dans le vestiaire. C'est quand Hinata m'a déclaré sa flamme que j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay. Expliqua le blond.

.- Attends…Elle te l'a faite quand sa déclaration la cousine de Neji ? Questionna Sasuke.

.- Un mois avant mon départ pour Hokkaido si j'me souviens bien. Son cousin est carrément venu chez moi le soir même pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hinata.

.- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle avait loupé les cours de l'après-midi ce jour-là et pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone le soir.

.- Dis-toi que j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux quand je l'ai vu devant ma porte ce soir-là…

« Et que j'ai appris que ce cher Neji n'était pas très branché filles mais on a rien fait de toute façon. Pensa Naruto. »

.- J'imagine…

.- Les garçons ?

Le brun et le blond se tournèrent en même temps vers madame Uchiha qui souriait.

.- Et si nous y allions ? On poursuivra notre conversation devant un bol de nouilles. Continua t-elle.

Naruto poussa un cri de joie alors que Sasuke le regardait avec un rictus moqueur. Quelques secondes après, ce dernier s'apprêtait à enfiler ses chaussures quand il entendit le blond pousser un cri de rage.

« Allons bon…Qu'est ce qu'il a cette fois-ci ? Pensa le brun avec exaspération. »

.- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Dobe ? Questionna-t-il.

.- J'trouve pas ma FOUTUE chaussure gauche !!! Pesta son ami.

« Ça me rappelle le dessin animé qu'Aniki m'a forcé à regarder le mois dernier : 626 bouchera les égouts, inversera les panneaux de signalisation et volera toutes les chaussures gauches…Faudra que je me méfie si je vois un truc bleu. »

* * *

Dimanche – 11h49

A la terrasse d'une crêperie (désolée mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux) à l'intérieur du centre commercial de Konoha, Sakura et Deidara étaient assis à une table avec plusieurs sacs à coté d'eux et attendaient leur commande. La rose sortit son téléphone au moment où le serveur arriva avec deux verres de soda et une bouteille d'eau.

.- Sasu a pas répondu à mon texto de tout à l'heure. En même temps, c'était prévisible de sa part. Fit la rose.

.- Ben on peut lui en renvoyer un. T'as bien un crédit illimité pour les SMS poupée ? Demanda l'artiste.

.- Heureusement ! Mais je lui écris quoi de marrant ?

.- Et si on leur donnait des idées pour…s'éclater un peu dans tous les sens du terme ?

La plus jeune eut un sourire machiavélique et se mit à taper à toute vitesse sur les touches de son téléphone. Quand elle eut fini, elle montra son message au blond qui le lut à haute voix.

.- « Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire en notre absence, je vous suggère de vous mettre à poil et de plonger dans une bassine de chocolat par exemple avant de passer à l'action. Après, vous pourrez réapprendre à vous connaître en profondeur sur le canapé et vous prendre mutuellement en bouche pour enfin finir tous les deux dans la douche. » Joli programme ! Félicita Deidara avec un grand sourire.

.- Merci beaucoup. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Tu veux leur proposer le tien ? Demanda la rose en tendant son portable au blond.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et ne se gêna pas pour allonger le message de la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il montra son œuvre à la rose.

.- « Sinon, vous pouvez toujours opter pour un strip-tease sur la table de la cuisine avec de la crème chantilly et des fraises pour pimenter un peu les préliminaires avant de commencer à vous déhancher sur un rythme endiablé. Ensuite, vous aurez la possibilité d'exploiter au maximum le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de finir par plonger dans un bon bain brûlant. » J'ai bien envie d'y assister moi ! Fit Sakura.

.- Si ça ne te gêne pas de rentrer un peu plus tard, je peux arranger ça. Lança le blond en guettant l'arrivée du serveur.

.- Vraiment ? Et comment tu ferais ça ?

.- J'connais un chouette magasin qui vend des caméras miniatures et d'autres trucs du genre espion. Si ça te dit d'y faire un saut…

.- Ça me va ! Et tu feras comment pour installer tout ça dans leurs chambres ?

.- Ben j'attendrai que vous soyez tous au lycée. Mes cours commencent mardi aprèm' alors je ferais ça vite fait demain matin avant de préparer mon laboratoire. Par contre, faudrait les motiver pour faire la chose…

.- Hum…J'ai bien une idée mais faudra faire un détour au vidéo-club…

Ils échangeaient un regard complice quand le serveur arriva avec leur commande.

* * *

Dimanche – 13h46

Après avoir mangé chez Ichiraku et avoir discuté un bon moment de tout et de rien, Madame Uchiha avait déposé son fils et son meilleur ami devant chez eux et était repartie en promettant à son poussin qu'elle tiendrait sa langue au sujet de sa sexualité. Alors que le brun cherchait ses clés dans sa poche, le blond était juste derrière lui avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras croisés derrière la tête.

.- Elle est géniale ta mère ! Elle l'a vraiment bien prit le fait que tu sois gay ! Fit Naruto.

.- C'est vrai que ça me libère d'un poids sur la conscience qu'elle ne me rejette pas pour ça…Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas accepté tel que je suis…Dit Sasuke en cherchant toujours ses clés.

« Putain de merde ! J'arrive pas à chopper ce foutu trousseau de mes deux ! Pensa le brun. »

.- Au pire, t'aurais toujours eu ton frère !

.- Ouais.

« C'était bien la peine de foutre des scoubidous dessus si c'est pour ne pas arriver à attraper cette saleté ! Ah ! J'crois que j'y suis…»

Le brun mit enfin la main sur ses clés et put ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il entra suivit du blond et referma la porte à double tour. Tandis que le blond enlevait ses chaussures pour les troquer contre une paire de pantoufles orange vif, le brun admira un instant la vue qu'il avait sur la partie postérieure de l'anatomie de son camarade avant de retirer lui aussi ses chaussures. Ils allèrent s'installer cote à cote sur le canapé et allumèrent la télé pour tomber sur les informations du jour. Sasuke prit son téléphone, l'alluma et remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message de Sakura.

.- On dirait que cette chère Sakura ne nous a pas oubliés. Fit-il pour attirer l'attention de Naruto sur le texto.

.- Faudrait peut-être que t'apprenne enfin à décoder un SMS Teme. Tu faisais comment sans moi ?

.- J'utilisais un décodeur sur Internet ou je demandais à mon frère.

.- …Ok…Voyons ce qu'elle nous raconte encore… « Au cas où vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire en notre absence, je vous suggère de vous… » Commença le blond avant de tiquer fortement.

« Elle est pire qu'avant…J'croyais pas ça possible…Pensa l'Uzumaki. »

.- Elle nous suggère de faire quoi celle-là ?

« Je crains le pire vu la tête qu'il me tire…Pensa l'Uchiha. »

.- « Je vous suggère de vous mettre à poil et de plonger dans une bassine de chocolat par exemple avant de passer à l'action. Après, vous pourrez réapprendre à vous connaître en profondeur sur le canapé et vous prendre mutuellement en bouche pour enfin finir tous les deux dans la douche. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours opter pour un strip-tease sur la table de la cuisine avec de la crème chantilly et des fraises pour pimenter un peu les préliminaires avant de commencer à vous déhancher sur un rythme endiablé. Ensuite, vous aurez la possibilité d'exploiter au maximum le plan de travail de la cuisine avant de finir par plonger dans un bon bain brûlant. »…Le deuxième truc c'est Deidara apparemment…

.- …Ils abusent là…

« Et encore, je suis gentil…Pensa le brun. »

.- …Sasuke ?

.- Hn ?

.- Tout à l'heure au resto, t'a bien dit que t'avais jamais eu de relations sérieuses ?

.- Hn. Je cherche une personne pour qui j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour le faire et pas juste une envie de me défouler si tu vois de quoi je parle.

.- Mouais je comprends. Et si je me fis a c'que j'viens d'entendre, t'es toujours Seme.

.- Hn. Et pour toi ? Je crois que t'avais dit que t'étais resté cinq mois en couple avec Sai.

.- Ouais. La relation la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu. On a rompu d'un commun accord et on a préféré rester amis.

.- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché entre vous ?

.- Ben…On a pas trouvé notre relation assez fusionnelle à notre goût et on a décidé d'aller voir si on trouvait mieux. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a accompagné jusqu'ici. Il veut faire des rencontres.

.- D'accord…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke et la serra tendrement.

.- Ça te gênerait si…on faisait une tentative…tous les deux ? Demanda le blond en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Il veut…il veut vraiment le faire ?! Il veut prendre le risque de faire ça ?! Réalisa le brun. »

« J'sais que j'prends un risque énorme…Mais j'aurais eu des regrets de ne pas lui avoir demandé après. Pensa le blond. »

« En même temps, il est une des personnes en qui j'ai toujours eu le plus confiance…En plus, on se connaît un minimum donc… »

.- …On a déjà un peu fait le premier pas…non ? Fit le brun avec un léger sourire.

.- Ouais…C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'on a fait…

.- Il nous reste plus qu'à nous envoyer en l'air et ce sera parfait.

.- Mais c'est que le minou a envie d'un gros câlin on dirait !

.- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse passer à la casserole ce soir et que tu ne puisses pas marcher demain pour aller en cours ?

.- C'est une proposition des plus alléchantes mon p'tit chaton. J'suis bien tenté de l'accepter.

.- Compare-moi encore à un chaton et tu peux être sur et certain que je vais te faire le cul ce soir dans mon pieu.

.- Alors rendez-vous ce soir dans ta chambre…chéri !

Sasuke resta quelques secondes interdit devant ce nouveau surnom puis sourit avant de voler un baiser à son petit-ami.

.- Très bien renardeau. Je t'attendrais avec impatience dans mon antre ce soir après manger. Et je te conseille de prendre des vêtements de rechange au cas ou. Dit le brun avec un sourire vicieux.

.- J'y penserais mon chaton. De ton coté, j'espère que tu me prépareras une exquise surprise. Répliqua le blond en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

.- Je sortirais quelques jouets pour nous distraire.

Ils échangèrent un bref baiser et le brun lâcha la main de son futur amant pour pouvoir passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Le blond en profita pour caler sa tête contre l'épaule de son brun et ils regardèrent l'écran de la télévision. Quelques minutes après, une page de publicité passa sur l'écran.

.- Pourquoi ils ont tous une minerve ? Se demanda Naruto en regardant l'écran.

.- Attend, on va peut-être bientôt le savoir. Lui répondit Sasuke.

Ils continuèrent de regarder la télévision et purent bientôt voir une superbe femme qui marchait.

.- Jolie carrosserie mais j'pense qu'elle a du être sacrément retapée. Fit le blond.

.- Hn. J'suis d'accord. Approuva le brun.

A un moment, ils virent un homme tourner fortement la tête pour regarder la femme passer et, soudain, eut une grimace de douleur en se tenant la nuque. En voyant ça, le couple ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

.- J'ai pas compris pour quoi elle était cette pub mais elle était pas mal ! S'exclama celui aux yeux clairs.

.- C'était très con mais c'était marrant. Renchérit celui aux yeux sombres.

Le brun serra un peu plus le blond contre lui tout en posant sa tête sur la sienne. Son partenaire soupira d'aise à ce contact.

* * *

Dimanche – 14h56

Dans un vidéoclub, Sakura cherchait un film dans le rayon « porno » tandis que Deidara regardait les nouveautés.

« C'est pas ça, pas ça, pas ça…VICTOIRE !!!! Pensa t-elle avec force. »

.- Deidei !!! J'ai trouvé !!! Fit-elle en agitant un DVD.

L'artiste leva son pouce vers la rose et elle alla louer le film qu'elle venait de dénicher.

* * *

Dimanche – 15h23

Au salon, Naruto s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui lui caressait les cheveux en regardant la fin d'un film à la télé. Quand le générique de fin arriva, il releva légèrement la tête du blond pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur son front avant de l'allonger avec douceur sur le canapé et le laisser dormir tranquillement. Il éteignit l'écran, se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque de la pièce, y prit un livre qu'il commença après s'être installé sur un des fauteuils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le moteur d'une voiture dont le contact fut vite coupé puis le bruit caractéristique de portières qui claquent.

« Vu l'heure et le bruit du moteur, ça doit être Aniki et Sai. Pensa t-il. »

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée puis cette dernière s'ouvrir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui demeurait dans les bras de Morphée avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

.- On est de retour ! Fit la voix d'Itachi.

« J'avais deviné…Pensa le cadet des Uchiha. »

Il vit arriver son frère avec un sac remplit de courses qu'il déposa sur la table de la cuisine puis retourner à l'entrée en croisant Sai qui répétait la même opération que lui. Sasuke se dirigea vers les sacs et commença à ranger les courses. Quand ils eurent ramené tous les sacs et posé ceux qui contenaient de la nourriture du coté cuisine, les deux autres bruns aidèrent leur colocataire à ranger le tout. Une fois leur tache terminée, Itachi remarqua Naruto qui dormait sur le canapé.

.- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est comme ça ? Questionna t-il en désignant le blond.

.- Bientôt une heure. On regardait un film à la télé et il s'est endormi. Répondit Sasuke.

« J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas toute la vérité…Pensa le dessinateur en regardant son ami. »

.- Et les deux autres sont passés où ?

.- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient au centre commercial.

En entendant Naruto gémir légèrement dans son sommeil, les trois bruns stoppèrent leur conversation. Sasuke se dirigea vers le canapé sous les regards interrogatifs de ses homologues.

« Pardon Dobe mais faut que je puisse donner le change face à mon frère pour l'instant. »

Il ne se gêna pour s'asseoir violemment sur les jambes du blond qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de se redresser d'un coup et d'attraper le haut de Sasuke avec ses deux mains.

.- T'ES MALADE TEME !!!! T'es vraiment un enfoiré pour faire ça !!!!! Hurla le blond en regardant son brun droit dans les yeux.

.- Fallait libérer le canapé alors je t'ai réveillé de la façon la plus simple que j'ai trouvé. Répliqua calmement le jeune Uchiha en bougeant très légèrement la tête vers les deux autres.

« Oh ! J'viens de comprendre. Donc faut faire comme si on était pas ensemble. Pensa le blond. »

.- Tu sais que ça s'fait pas d'être un enfoiré pareil ?!

.- Et alors Dobe ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Naruto grogna un peu avant de lancer son poing en direction du ventre de son ami qui parvint à éviter ce coup-là puis à parer les suivants. Ils auraient pu continuer leur semblant de bagarre si Itachi n'était pas intervenu en les séparant.

.- Sasuke, libère Naruto. Ordonna t-il.

Son cadet fit la moue et s'exécuta en silence. Le blond se leva rapidement et tira la langue à son brun qui répliqua de la même manière. Cela fit soupirer leur aîné qui se prépara à s'interposer de nouveau au cas où.

.- Calmez-vous tous les deux. Fit Itachi en se massant les tempes.

.- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Lança le blond avec virulence en désignant son « chaton ».

.- Comme si c'était moi qui m'étais endormi sur le canapé ! Répliqua calmement le jeune Uchiha avec un rictus moqueur.

« Ils m'énervent…C'est des vraies plaies quand ils sont ensemble…Pensa l'aîné des Uchiha. »

.- Taisez-vous ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas vus mais c'est pas le moment de rattraper toutes vos disputes ! Dit-il en gardant son calme.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue avant de se diriger vers l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre tandis que Naruto marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son coin et fit de même. Quand il fut sur qu'ils étaient en haut, Itachi se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« J'avais oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être usants avec leurs disputes. »

* * *

Dimanche – 18h02

Dans la cuisine, Sai et Deidara s'affairaient à faire la cuisine en s'échangeant régulièrement des regards noirs. Itachi lui, était assis au comptoir à lire un livre et gardait un œil sur les deux artistes pour éviter que cela ne dégénère. Sakura passa pour scotcher un planning sur la porte du frigo et fit un clin d'œil au blond lorsqu'il se retourna pour la regarder faire. Il lui répondit par un sourire en laissant un instant sa tache de coté ce qui n'échappa pas au dessinateur.

.- Hey le travelo ! Dit-il avec son faux sourire.

.- QUOI ?! Hurla le blond en se tournant violemment vers le peintre.

.- La casserole déborde.

Le blond se tourna vers sa casserole d'eau chaude dont le contenu débordait à vue d'œil et se dépêcha de baisser la température de la plaque électrique puis d'attraper un torchon pour essuyer. Après avoir réussit à réparer les dégâts, il lança un regard lourd de menace à Sai qui répliqua par un de ses plus faux sourire ce qui poussa Itachi à abandonner sa lecture pour calmer le jeu. La rose les laissa entre eux et monta à l'étage.

« Voyons…Le temps qu'Itachi les calme et qu'on se mette à table, je vais aller voir ce que fabrique nos deux tourtereaux. Pensa t-elle. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto qui était voisine à la sienne et, au lieu de frapper à la porte, regarda par le trou de la serrure si elle voyait quelque chose.

« Bingo ! Naruto est dans sa chambre mais est-il seul ?…Oh oui…Sasuke y est aussi et il…ils révisent ?! Mais c'est pas possible ça !!! »

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et, quand elle entendit le blond lui donner l'autorisation d'entrer, elle ouvrit la porte.

.- Bonsoir ! Vous faites quoi là ? Demanda t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

.- Le Teme me fait un peu réviser mon anglais avant la rentrée. Répondit Naruto.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Questionna Sasuke qui était méfiant.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle manigance surtout… Pensa t-il. »

.- C'est le bazar en bas pour faire à manger alors je suis venue voir ce que vous fabriquiez.

.- Je suis sur que tu es drôlement déçue de ne pas nous avoir trouvé en train de faire autre chose te connaissant…

.- Comme si c'était moi qui avais en permanence le feu aux fesses !

.- Au fait, arrêtes avec tes messages douteux !

.- Oh ! Vous avez essayé une de nos propositions ?

.- Sakura, t'as fais exprès de lui envoyer en SMS pour que je lui traduise hein ? Demanda le blond.

En réponse, il eut droit à un grand sourire de la part de la rose. Elle s'approcha d'eux et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules.

.- Les garçons, je vous adore et j'ai toujours cherché à vous rendre heureux. Quand je vous voyais vous bouffer des yeux mutuellement et que vous ne faisiez rien pour avancer, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je mette mon grain de sel pour que vous vous bougiez un peu !

Ses deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

.- Ça se voyait tant que ça ?! Demandèrent-ils au même moment.

.- J'avais déjà des soupçons une semaine avant que tu n'ailles à Hokkaido Naruto et ils se sont confirmés quand j'ai vu ce cher Sasuke qui déprimait dans son coin.

Ils déglutirent au même instant. La rose leur sourit.

.- J'espère que ça marchera entre vous deux autant sur le plan sentimental que sur le plan sexuel. A tout à l'heure !

« On va remettre la soirée porno à demain. Comme ça, Deidei aura pu installer les caméras. Pensa t-elle. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans rien dire au sujet des rougeurs sur leurs joues et les laissa seuls. Quand elle referma la porte, ils se regardèrent et virent les couleurs sur leur visage.

.- On va couper court aux révisions je pense. Déclara le brun.

.- Ouais. On s'reverra pour manger.

.- Hn. J'vais déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre pour cette nuit.

Ils se sourirent avant d'échanger un bref baiser puis le brun sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Dimanche – 21h24

Quelques coups très légers furent frappés à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Le jeune brun qui était seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama alla ouvrir la porte et trouva derrière celle-ci Naruto qui portait un peignoir orange qu'il avait laissé ouvert et permettant de voir son torse halé ainsi que le simple boxer noir qu'il portait en dessous. Le blond entra sous un regard très chaud de la part du brun qui ferma la porte derrière son petit ami.

.- Jolie tenue. Commenta le brun en regardant son blond poser son peignoir sur la chaise du bureau.

.- Merci beaucoup.

Le regard du blond s'attarda sur une boite posée sur le bureau qui contenait divers objets et plus particulièrement sur une paire de menottes qui dépassait. Son brun se plaça à côté de lui en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

.- Mes jouets te plaisent ? Demanda t-il.

.- Ils m'inspirent. Répondit le blond.

« Surtout les menottes. Pensa t-il. »

Il sentit les mains de son chaton se poser sur sa taille puis le souffle de celui-ci caresser son oreille.

.- Et en quoi t'inspirent-ils ? Lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille.

.- Si tu me laisses te montrer, tu le sauras.

*§*

Devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke se tenaient un brun qui regardait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur par le trou de la serrure avec une rose et un blond qui avaient chacun un verre vide collé à la porte pour écouter.

.- Alors Sai ? Demanda Sakura à voix basse.

.- Pas grand chose…Ah si ! Naruto a prit une paire de menottes dans une boite sur le bureau. Répondit le brun en chuchotant.

.- On dirait que notre cher Sasuke va finir prisonnier du p'tit Naru ! Fit remarquer Deidara.

.- Sasu à l'habitude d'être Seme. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il se laisse faire pour être Uke ! Même si c'est Naruto qui lui demande. Remarqua la rose.

.- On pari ?

.- D'accord ! Moi je pari que Sasuke sera le Seme et qu'il va attacher Naruto au lit. Fit-elle.

.- Et moi je dis que ton cher Sasu va finir attaché au lit et dominé !

.- Dans ce cas, je dis Sasuke Seme mais quand même attaché au lit. Ajouta Sai en faisant signe au blond de prendre sa place.

.- Ça marche ! Firent les deux autres.

*§*

Le blond tenait la paire de menottes d'une main et poussait son brun vers le lit de l'autre main. Le dit brun se laissait gentiment faire en détaillant le corps de son petit ami.

« Si je me fis à son torse, il n'a pas arrêté le sport. Ni pas assez et ni trop musclé, parfait ! Reste à voir s'il est bien proportionné sur tous les plans…Pensa le brun. »

« Il est toujours aussi sexy torse nu ! Le contraste entre ses cheveux et sa peau est toujours aussi saisissant. Ça fait vraiment envie. Pensa le blond. »

Quand il sentit l'arrière de ses jambes se cogner contre le lit, Sasuke se décida à opposer de la résistance à Naruto qui lui répondit par un sourire carnassier avant de l'enlacer et de commencer à rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de son homologue. Soudain, le brun fondit sur sa nuque qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de descendre sur le torse du blond à coup de dents. Le blond tentait d'étouffer de petits cris à chaque fois que son amant le mordait et, quand il sentit des doigts se glisser sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, il ne put étouffer un de ses cris.

*§*

.- Whaou ! Le p'tit Naru se fait mordre là ! S'exclama Deidara.

.- C'est bien du Sasuke ça ! Il laisse croire à l'autre qu'il sera bien docile puis il se met à agir sans prévenir. Remarqua Sakura.

*§*

Le brun sembla hésiter un peu à dévoiler ce qu'il convoitait le plus chez son blond et il préféra faire courir ses doigts le long de l'élastique tandis qu'il cessait ses morsures pour explorer le torse de son amant à coups de langue. Ce dernier retenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et s'agrippait d'une main aux cheveux de son homologue. Son autre main tenait encore les menottes et se resserra sur celle-ci lorsque le brun se décida à enlever le seul vêtement du blond, dévoilant l'intensité de son désir.

*§*

.- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama la rose qui avait prit la place du blond.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a poupée ? Demanda Deidara avec curiosité.

.- Il y a que Naruto est nu est qu'il est plutôt bien foutu là où il faut !

Les deux garçons écoutèrent un peu plus attentivement ce qu'il se passait à la porte pendant que la seule fille commençait à s'éventer avec sa main.

*§*

En voyant l'objet de son désir dressé sous ses yeux, le brun descendit son visage jusqu'à celui-ci, faisant déglutir le blond. Il passa lentement sa langue dessus avant de l'enfourner en faisant gémir son amant de plaisir. Ce dernier voulut bouger ses hanches pour approfondir la sensation mais son chaton les immobilisa avec ses deux mains, le forçant à subir la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il criait son plaisir au fur et à mesure que son brun le poussait à la jouissance et explosa dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Les jambes cotonneuses, il se laissa tomber à genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

*§*

.- Putain ! Il l'a pas ménagé Sasuke ! Fit Sai qui était de nouveau préposé à la serrure.

.- Par contre, il aurait pu lui dire de jouir en silence car ça va finir par alerter Itachi ! Remarqua Deidara qui tenait Sakura contre lui avec un bras.

.- J'vais aller voir ce qu'il fabrique et s'il veut sortir de sa chambre, je l'en dissuaderai. Déclara la rose qui s'éventait avec force.

.- Tu devrais peut-être te calmer un peu avant de faire ça poupée.

*§*

Les joues rougies par le plaisir, le blond leva la tête vers son brun et rougit encore plus en le voyant se lécher les babines pour récupérer un peu de la semence du blond qui s'était échappée de sa bouche. Sasuke fit se rencontrer leurs bouches pour un baiser sauvage et passionné. Il aida son amant à se relever et laissa ce dernier le pousser contre le lit pour se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il se glissa un peu plus vers la tête du lit pour laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre à son amant qui esquissa un sourire en voyant le brun se rapprocher des barreaux du lit. Il sentit le blond attraper ses mains pour passer au-dessus de sa tête puis tenir ses deux poignets d'une seule main avant de lui voler un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit un métal froid remplacer la main du blond, il leva les yeux vers ses mains et constata qu'il avait été menotté à son propre lit.

.- Joli coup Dobe ! Félicita celui aux sombres avec une voix rauque tout en essayant de se libérer des menottes.

.- Quand j't'avais dis que tes jouets m'inspiraient, je ne t'mentais pas Teme. Répliqua celui aux yeux bleus en posant ses mains sur l'élastique du bas de pyjama de son amant.

*§*

.- Sasuke est prisonnier de Naruto ! Tu as perdu Sakura. Fit Sai en gardant un œil sur le couple.

.- Pff ! Dans ce cas, j'vais aller surveiller Itachi ! Vous me raconterez à mon retour ! Dit la rose en quittant les deux garçons.

*§*

Sasuke souleva légèrement son bassin et Naruto en profita pour lui enlever son vêtement avec une lenteur calculée. Le brun, de plus en plus impatient, remuait ses hanches pour inciter son amant à se dépêcher mais il fut ignoré.

.- 'tain…Naruto…Grouille ! Lança t-il.

.- Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Osa le blond avec un sourire malicieux.

« Hein ?! Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on dit ?! Il veut que je le supplie ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Pensa le brun. »

.- Renardeau…J'te conseille de t'magner. Capiche ?

.- Pour l'instant, tu rêves en couleur mon p'tit chat !

« Et en plus, je ne pourrais pas me foutre à poil tout seul…Va falloir commencer à faire des concessions et a ravaler ma fierté si je ne veux pas finir Uke ce soir… »

.- Naruto…Accélère…s'il te plait. Prononça avec difficulté l'Uchiha.

« Whaou ! Alors là, je dois avouer que c'est bandant d'entendre un truc pareil sortir de sa bouche ! Pensa le blond. »

Celui aux yeux bleus eut un grand sourire sur le visage et finit par enlever d'un coup le seul vêtement de son brun.

*§*

.- Ils sont tous les deux en tenue d'Adam. Dit Sai avant de laisser sa place à Deidara.

.- Reste à voir qui sera dominant et qui sera soumis mais parti comme c'est, Sasuke va se faire faire le cul. Remarqua le blond en prenant place devant la serrure.

.- On voit que tu n'as jamais couché avec Naruto.

.- Eclaire donc ma lanterne !

.- L'une des positions qu'il préfère, c'est…

*§*

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la bouche du blond sur son torse et la main de celui-ci caresser lentement son membre. Il se mit à émettre une sorte de miaulement lorsque son blond prit sa virilité en main avec beaucoup plus de vigueur et commença à la masser en lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir de moins en moins contenus.

.- Na…Naru…Ahhh…Naruto…

Le blond cessa ses caresses, frustrant le brun un instant avant qu'il ne sente une antre chaude remplacer la main de son amant sur son sexe. Ses gémissements reprirent au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit son renard laisser courir sa langue le long de son membre en imposant son propre rythme au brun. Il sentit le rythme s'accélérer et bougea son bassin pour l'amplifier encore plus.

.- Hmmm…Naru…Nnnn…Je…AHHHH…

Dans un cri, il se déversa dans la bouche de son amant et retomba sur le lit en reprenant son souffle et en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et n'hésita pas à ouvrir sa bouche pour approfondir le contact et goûter à son propre goût par-dessus celui de son petit-ami.

*§*

Sakura vit un raie de lumière apparaître sous la porte d'Itachi et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir son peignoir bleu ciel pour révéler la lingerie en dentelle noire qu'elle portait en dessous. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et elle fit mine de passer.

.- Ah ! Cria t-elle en feignant la surprise et en refermant son peignoir.

.- Sakura mais…qu'est ce que tu fais par ici au lieu de dormir ? Demanda le brun en évitant de regarder la rose.

.- J'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil alors j'ai préféré marcher un peu dans la maison. Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

.- Ok…Bonne nuit.

.- Bonne nuit.

Il referma sa porte et s'adossa à celle-ci. Il sa main sous son nez et se rendit compte qu'il saignait.

« Bon…Je vais mettre mes écouteurs, allumer mon MP3 et mettre Sex Machineguns pour oublier que j'ai vu la meilleure amie de mon frère…dans une tenue…dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais cru la voir un jour…Pensa t-il. »

*§*

Sasuke sentit les mains de son amant qui passaient et repassaient sur son corps pour explorer chaque recoin excepté la partie la plus intime de celui-ci. Par moment, il sentait des lèvres se poser sur son épaule, son torse, son ventre, sa cuisse…mais son blond évitait à présent son membre volontairement, excitant de plus en plus son partenaire. Le brun bougea légèrement son bassin.

.- Tu veux qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses apparemment. Remarqua Naruto avant de déposer ses lèvres sur l'intérieur des cuisses de son brun.

.- Tu m'as assez fait attendre ! Et libère-moi !

.- Je vais arrêter de t'frustrer mais pas question que je te libère avant qu'on ait fini tous les deux.

Le brun voulut protester mais sa bouche fut happée par celle de son vis à vis qui attrapait un préservatif laissé sur la table de chevet. Le baiser terminé, le brun vit son amant sortit le préservatif et fut surpris de voir son blond le dérouler sur sa verge.

.- Attends renardeau…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as attaché si ce n'est pas pour que je sois Uke.

.- Les menottes m'excitaient et comme j'sais bien que tu aimes dominer en toutes circonstances…

.- …Et tu ne te prépares pas à me recevoir ?

.- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

.- …Là c'est sur, tu vas pas marcher correctement demain !

En réponse, le brun eut un grand sourire de la part de son blond qui remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de son partenaire.

.- Tu sais Sasuke, je t'ai trouvé encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà après que tu ais jouit dans ma bouche. Tu étais absolument irrésistible à cet instant-là.

L'Uchiha sentit ses joues le brûler tandis que l'Uzumaki se reculait pour positionner son intimité au-dessus du membre de son brun et de s'enfoncer lentement sur celle-ci en geignant de douleur.

*§*

Deidara fit la grimace en voyant qu'il avait lui aussi perdu son pari et céda sa place à Sai alors que Sakura revenait vers eux.

.- Alors ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Naruto a fait une fellation à Sasuke et là, il est en train de s'empaler sur lui ! Résuma le brun en suivant la scène à travers le trou de la serrure.

.- Et avec Itachi ? Questionna le blond en laissant la rose coller son dos à son torse.

.- Je pense qu'il ne va pas oser sortir de sa chambre si j'ai bien vu du sang couler de son nez. Répondit-elle.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent quelques secondes avec les yeux grands ouverts puis reprirent leur activité précédente.

*§*

Naruto avait à présent Sasuke qui était en lui et restait immobile pour reprendre son souffle sous les yeux du brun qui voyait des larmes couler sur les joues du blond.

.- Ça va…Naruto ? Demanda l'Uchiha, inquiet.

.- Ouais…C'est…juste…que t'es…vachement…large par…rapport à…moi…Répondit le blond entre deux souffles.

.- Normal…T'as pas voulu…te préparer…connard…et en plus…j'te sens…hyper serré…Ça fait…combien de temps…que t'as pas…été Uke ?

.- Ça doit…faire…quatre mois…je crois…

.- Quand même…

Le blond commença à s'empaler sur le membre du brun, variant les angles jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et extérioriser son plaisir. Il sentit le bassin de son chaton bouger et accentuer les mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de lui ce qui lui fit crier plus fort son plaisir. Il entendit son brun grogner lorsqu'il lui demanda d'aller plus vite dans ses mouvements. Ce dernier sentit bientôt les parois de chair se resserrer encore plus autour de son membre, le poussant vers ses limites.

.- Ahhh….Sa….Je…

.- Moi…Aussi…AHHHHH…

L'Uchiha vint le premier et fut rapidement suivit de l'Uzumaki qui se déversa sur son ventre avant de s'écrouler sur lui, épuisé. Quelques minutes après, le blond se sépara du brun et le libéra avant de s'allonger à côté de lui et de s'endormir immédiatement. Sasuke jeta le préservatif usagé à la poubelle après y avoir fait un nœud, vérifia que son réveil était bien prêt, et éteignit la lumière pour s'endormir près de Naruto.

* * *

NB : Remarques que je mets ici pour ne pas gêner votre lecture :

1 : Vous allez me dire « Mais c'est quoi cette référence pourrie à un Disney ?! » et je vous réponds que c'était prévu depuis longtemps que j'y ferai référence de cette manière car j'ai été profondément marquée par une réplique de Jumba au sujet de Stitch.

2 : Pourquoi avoir surnommé Sasuke « chaton » ? Là…C'est juste que je lisais et relisais les fics d'Hagane à ce moment-là et ça m'est venu très naturellement…

3 : Au sujet de la pub que regardent Sasuke et Naruto, elle existe réellement et c'est une pub que j'ai vue sur une chaîne anglaise mais je ne me rappelle pas vraiment pourquoi elle est…

Auteur et personnages :

Kaleiya(se cache les yeux) : Comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil !

Orieul(avec des pop-corn) : Moi je trouve que c'est pas si mal pour une reprise ! Scrunch !

Kaleiya : J'ai jamais écris de lemon yaoi de ma vie !!!

Orieul : Comment ça jamais ?!

Kaleiya : Bon…J'en ai déjà écris un…mais il date et n'était pas aussi…détaillé !!!

Orieul : Dis-toi que tu dois te préparer à en écrire un autre ma chère !

Kaleiya : …(s'évanouit)

Orieul : Ok…(pique le portefeuille de Kaleiya)

Sasuke(voit l'auteur par terre) : Elle est morte celle-là ?

Orieul : Si elle est morte, pas de suite mon p'tit père !

Naruto : HEIN ?!!! Mais j'veux m'le faire !

Sasuke : Et moi je trouve ça très bien comme c'est !

Orieul : Et moi je veux pouvoir me rincer l'œil alors elle a intérêt à revenir chez les vivants miss Stylo !

Kaleiya(réveillée) : Comment tu m'as appelée ?!

Orieul : Chers lecteurs de cette fic, nous vous suggérons de laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ceci, si vous avez envie de tuer l'auteur, d'étrangler un personnage quelconque, de regarder une certaine vidéo avec Sakura, de demander à Deidara comment il fait pour sa permanente, de prendre le thé avec Itachi…

Kaleiya : O'…C'est à moi de dire ça normalement !

Orieul : Ah ! Mince !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : _Une dénommé Kaleiya qui ne touche rien du tout pour ce qu'elle écrit car elle utilise les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto. Triste Histoire. J'vais me faire du thé !_

**Rating** : _M comme Mature donc les petits qui sont encore sur cette fic alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps de partir se coucher vont tout de suite au lit ! Aller zou !_

**Genre** : _Romance la moins niaise possible avec de l'humour…en clair, vous êtes censé faire « Ha-ha » en lisant cette fic…Oui, comme dans la chanson de Jin avec le « Take off your clothes and come in my room » en moins. _

**Pairing** : _Sasuke x Naruto, Naruto x Sai (rompu), Itachi x Deidara (pas réciproque), Deidara vs Sai, Deidara x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura et d'autres à venir. _

**Note Stupide 1** : _Message pour les homophobes (qui sont encore là alors qu'ils avaient largement le temps pour partir en l'occurrence, un prologue et trois chapitres) : vous êtes coincé dans le magasin de la vendeuse ? Ben prenez la trappe qui est sous le tapis mais je vous préviens : ça tourne pleins de fois à droite et à gauche !_

**Note Stupide 2** : _Si vous voyez une erreur de ma part sur l'orthographe, la culture japonaise ou que j'ai mis un spoil sur le manga, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je ne refasse pas pareil au chapitre suivant._

**RAR** :

**Nekori** : Ravie d'apprendre que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal avec les scènes de ce genre ! La seule solution pour y arriver, c'est d'en écrire des lemons…et je pense sérieusement à m'y mettre.

* * *

Lundi – 5h28

Sasuke se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage endormi de son amant. Il esquissa un sourire devant cette image puis caressa lentement les cheveux blonds de son petit ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers son réveil.

« Il va sonner dans une minute et je me suis réveillé avant lui…J'ai intérêt à l'éteindre si je veux éviter un réveil brutal à côté de moi…Pensa t-il en éteignant l'appareil. »

Il se retourna pour constater que Naruto était toujours dans les bras de Morphée et qu'il semblait s'y plaire. Il se pencha vers le visage de son « renardeau » et posa un tendre baiser sur le front de celui-ci. Un léger grognement lui répondit et il put voir deux saphirs s'ouvrir avec difficulté.

.- Bonjour. Bien dormi Dobe ? Questionna le brun avec un sourire en coin.

.- Hmmm. C'est quelle heure ? Demanda le blond avec une voix endormie.

.- Cinq heures et demie du matin.

.- Si tôt…

.- Je te rappelle qu'on est pas censés avoir passé la nuit ensemble Naru. Il faut que tu te lèves avant six heures.

Naruto émit un grognement de mécontentement et tira le drap jusqu'à son nez. Sasuke soupira et tira le tissu d'un coup, révélant la nudité du corps de son amant.

.- Debout ! On va se doucher ! Lança le brun.

.- On ?

« Une douche à deux avec Sasuke !! Il veut qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ?! Pensa le blond. »

.- Vu ce qu'on a foutu hier soir, je doute fortement que tu puisses t'en sortir tout seul dans la salle de bain.

« …Connard. »

Le blond grogna et tenta de se lever mais une forte douleur dans le bas du dos l'immobilisa et le fit retomber sur le lit avec un petit gémissement de douleur.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!! Hurla t-il dans sa tête. »

« Nyéhéhé. Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on ne veut pas se préparer avant de se faire sauter. Pensa le brun avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage. »

.- Qu'est ce que je disais !

Alors que le blond allait ouvrir la bouche, le brun apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste avant de le prendre par la main.

.- On y va avant que les autres ne se lèvent et nous voient. Fit le brun en tirant le blond vers lui.

Le brun attrapa ses affaires tandis que le blond fit de même avec les siennes, marchant un peu bizarrement. Il grogna un peu et se dirigea difficilement vers la porte avec une démarche digne d'un canard.

« Tu vas voir Teme…Je vais te faire savoir ce que c'est d'être Uke très très bientôt…Pensa Naruto en ouvrant la porte. »

Sasuke passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis content d'avoir la chambre la plus proche de la salle de bain. Personne en vue à gauche ou à droite…C'est bon. Pensa le brun. »

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, ils se dirigèrent le plus silencieusement possible vers la salle de bain, le brun marchant sur la pointe des pieds et le blond derrière lui qui grimaçait à chaque pas et qui regardait le postérieur de son petit ami.

« On a envie de croquer dedans tellement c'est appétissant…Pensa t-il. »

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible et fit signe à Naruto d'y entrer en vitesse ce que fit ce dernier avant le brun ne le suive et ne ferme la porte derrière eux après avoir allumé la lumière. Ils se permirent un soupir de soulagement et posèrent leurs affaires sur un tabouret dans la salle d'eau.

Le brun entra le premier dans la cabine de douche, suivit du blond qui grimaça en y entrant. Sasuke alluma l'eau, les faisant frissonner quand ils sentirent l'eau froide entrer en contact avec leur peau. Naruto se rapprocha de son petit ami qui sourit en voyant ça.

.- 'tain Teme ! T'étais obligé de mettre l'eau froide ?! Pesta le blond à voix basse.

.- Tu préférerais cuire avec de l'eau bouillante Dobe ? Riposta le brun qui ne perdait pas son sourire.

L'autre grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de sentir des lèvres se poser avec tendresse sur les siennes. Il enlaça son compagnon tout en approfondissant le baiser.

*§*

De l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bain, Sai, Deidara et Sakura avaient chacun posé un verre contre la porte et écoutaient ce qu'il se passait.

.- J'suis bien content de pas avoir cours aujourd'hui…J'ai pas fermé l'œil en repensant à ce qu'on a entendu. Murmura le blond.

.- De toute façon, tu vas sûrement passer ton temps devant le miroir de la salle de bain à te lisser les cheveux après avoir fait ton shampooing quand on sera tous partis. Fit le brun avec son faux sourire légendaire.

.- Moi au moins je risque pas d'avoir des crampes au visage à force de sourire comme si j'étais un vendeur d'aspirateur ou un de ces crétins qui viennent chez les gens pour leur vendre n'importe quoi quatre fois le prix normal.

.- A mon avis, si tu coupais les cheveux et que tu arrêtais le mascara, tu ressemblerais moins à une fille.

.- Arrêtez tous les deux ! J'entends pas bien. Fit la rose qui leur montra son poing dans le doute.

« On dirait Naruto et Sasuke au collège…Pensa t-elle. »

Ils reprirent leur espionnage avec quelques regards noirs qui furent échangés entre les deux artistes. A un moment, ils n'entendirent plus l'eau couler et s'éloignèrent de la porte aussi vite et silencieusement que possible.

Une minute plus tard, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec précaution et regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Ne voyant personne, il fit signe à Naruto de sortir et, quand celui-ci fut en dehors de la salle d'eau, il referma la porte et accompagna le blond jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant en sorte d'être le plus silencieux possible.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre du blond, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser puis le brun posa son front contre celui de son petit ami.

.- A tout de suite renardeau. Souffla t-il.

.- A tout de suite chaton.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Sasuke retournant dans sa chambre et Naruto entrant dans la sienne.

-- §§§ --

Lundi – 7h01

Dans la cuisine, la table était mise pour cinq ; Deidara faisant la grasse matinée ; et Itachi préparait le café tandis que Sakura et Sai s'occupaient du reste. Naruto descendit calmement les escaliers, le bas de son dos lui faisant toujours mal, rejoignit la cuisine et s'installa à table.

.- Bonjour ! On mange quoi de bon c'matin ? Questionna t-il.

.- Tu as le choix entre céréales et tartines de confiture de prunes. Répondit Sai en posant une assiette remplie de toast sur la table avant de s'asseoir à coté du blond.

.- J'aurais préféré des ramens…mais ça ira !

.- Ah non, Naruto ! Tu vas manger normalement ! Il faut manger équilibré pour être en bonne santé ! Fit Sakura en pointant son ami avec un couteau de cuisine.

.- Tu n'es pas obligé de le pointer avec ça Sakura. Fit Itachi en prenant le couteau des mains de la rose pour le remettre sur le plan de travail.

Sasuke choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition et alla se mettre en face de Naruto.

.- Bonjour. Fit-il simplement.

.- Je t'ai connu plus matinal Sasuke. Fit remarquer la rose.

.- Mal dormi. Répliqua le brun tandis que son frère lui versait son café dans son bol.

.- La nuit a été agitée ? Osa Sai.

« Drôle de question venant de quelqu'un que je connais depuis peu de temps. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de Sakura mais là…il y a anguille sous roche…Pensa le jeune Uchiha. »

.- Ça me regarde.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son blond qui était en train de se faire une tartine de confiture. Il le regarda mordre dans la tartine avec appétit tandis que lui mettait un sucre dans son bol avant de touiller avec sa cuillère.

« Tiens, il a de la confiture au coin de la bouche. Je la lui enlèverai bien mais…c'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour ça. Pensa t-il. »

Après cette pensée, il reporta son attention sur son frère qui venait de s'installer en bout de table, à proximité de lui et de Naruto, avec un petit sourire qui fit plisser les yeux à Sasuke.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce sourire chez Aniki, c'était quand il avait trouvé quel cadeau j'allais lui offrir pour son anniversaire…Oh non…Me dites pas qu'il sait que j'ai couché avec Naruto ?! »

.- Dites-moi tous les deux…Commença Itachi en regardant tour à tour son petit frère et Naruto qui s'était tourné vers lui.

.- Oui ? Fit innocemment Naruto.

.- Vous vous êtes bien amusés hier soir ?

Les deux concernés se figèrent une seconde avant de se regarder avec effroi puis de se tourner vers Itachi.

.- Co…Comment tu…Commença le blond.

.- Quand tu as eu une soirée de débauche Otouto, tu as tendance à te lever en dernier pour avoir le temps de masquer toutes les traces. De plus, tu as mal caché la morsure que tu as au niveau de la jonction entre ton épaule et ton cou. Dans ton cas Naruto, je me rappelle très bien comment tu étais plus jeune et descendre l'escalier aussi lentement que tu l'as fais, ce n'est pas très normal chez toi. Expliqua Itachi avant de boire une gorgée de son café. (1)

« …Il me connaît sur le bout des doigts…Pensa Sasuke. »

« Aïe aïe aïe !!! Il m'avait dit de ne pas coucher avec Sasuke quand je lui ai appris que j'étais gay et maintenant…aïe aïe aïe !!! Pensa Naruto. »

.- Je m'en serais aperçu plus tôt que vous étiez ensemble si Deidara et Sai n'avaient pas réussi à accaparer une bonne partie de mon attention. J'espère sincèrement que ça durera longtemps entre vous deux. Continua l'aîné des Uchiha calmement, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à son frère et au petit ami de celui-ci.

.- Hein ?! Firent Sasuke et Naruto.

.- Tu veux dire…que ça ne te gêne pas Aniki ?! Fit le cadet des Uchiha.

.- Sasuke, je préfère te voir avoir une relation durable plutôt qu'un coup d'un soir. Quand ce cher Naruto m'a annoncé de quel bord il était au téléphone, ça m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser les chambres qui sont ici afin que vous puissiez vous retrouver comme avant et même plus. Annonça Itachi calmement.

.- En clair, depuis que tu nous a proposé de venir ici pour l'année scolaire, tu avais prévu de nous mettre ensemble Naruto et moi ?

.- En gros, oui. Et je suis ravi de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

« Ça explique pourquoi tu as fais tant de mystères sur nos futurs colocataires Aniki. Faudra que je te rende la pareille un jour. »

Le couple se regarda un instant avant d'échanger un sourire.

« Et pour terminer, rigolons un peu…Pensa le plus vieux. »

.- Pendant que j'y pense, je crois que vous avez eu des spectateurs hier soir. Fit Itachi avant de finir son café.

Cette fois-ci, Sai et Sakura se figèrent tandis que Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers eux avec un regard assez noir. Le plus vieux profita que personne ne prêtait plus attention à lui pour poser son bol vide dans l'évier et quitter la cuisine.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par-là ? Demanda Sasuke avec un ton menaçant à Sakura.

.- Euh…Ben…T'auras pas à me raconter…Pour une fois…Répondit la rose qui essayait de s'éloigner du regard foudroyant du brun.

.- Sai…Fit Naruto avec un ton menaçant.

Pour toute réponse, l'artiste se contenta d'un faux sourire et finit par partir en courant, suivit par la jeune fille, afin d'échapper au courroux du couple qu'ils avaient observé cette nuit.

-§§§-

Lundi – 7h51

Durant le trajet pour aller au lycée, Sai et Sakura restèrent à distance de Naruto et Sasuke qui leur jetait des regards noirs dés que l'un des deux tentait de leur adresser la parole.

.- Dis Sasuke. Fit Naruto.

.- Oui ?

.- Y a des gens que je connais avec qui tu as couché par hasard ?

« J'aurais du m'y attendre à celle-là…Pensa le brun. »

.- Et à qui tu penses en particulier ?

.- D'abord je me suis demandé s'il y avait eu Neji…

.- C'est pas mon genre !

.- …ensuite j'avais pensé à Shikamaru…

.- Même si j'admire son génie, ce mec est trop flemmard pour moi.

.- …puis à Kiba…

.- Non mais j'ai l'air d'être zoophile ?!

Le blond se mit à rire à la dernière réponse de son brun.

.- J'en conclu qu'il y personne que j'connais ! Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

.- T'as tout compris. Fit le brun en lui souriant légèrement.

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à proximité du portail de leur lycée, ils entendirent la cloche sonner et se précipitèrent en courant vers le bâtiment.

-§§§-

Lundi – 8h28

Dans la salle de classe, les élèves attendaient leur professeur qui était déjà assez en retard. Cela arrangea pas mal Naruto qui put discuter avec ses anciens amis pendant ce temps. Sakura et Ino papotaient toutes les deux tandis que Kiba, curieux, bombardait le blond de questions sous l'air blasé de Shikamaru et le regard de Choji qui était en train de finir un paquet de chips.

Quand l'Uzumaki était arrivé dans la salle, il avait été ravi de revoir ses amis et encore plus de voir qu'aucun ne l'avait oublié. Cependant, il fut un peu déçu de voir que certains manquaient à l'appel et Sakura lui apprit qu'Hinata et Shino étaient dans une autre classe et qu'il les verraient sûrement à l'heure du déjeuner. Il apprit aussi que Neji avait brillamment réussi ses examens mais qu'il travaillait dans des bureaux pas très loin du lycée, profitant souvent de la pause déjeuner pour rejoindre sa cousine. Tenten aussi avait réussi ses examens et faisait des études de droit, à la grande surprise de tous. Quant à Rock Lee, il avait échoué de peu malgré tous ses efforts mais il travaillait à présent au Dojo de maître Gai, à son plus grand bonheur.

Voyant que leur professeur principal n'était toujours pas, le blond s'énerva un peu, son brun et la rose veillant à ce qu'il ne provoque aucune catastrophe.

« Bordel ! J'ai connu qu'un prof dans cette ville qui avait des retards pareils…Oh non…Me dites pas que c'est lui le prof…Pensa le blond. »

Soudain, la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant s'asseoir rapidement les élèves qui n'étaient pas à leurs places, et Kakashi entra dans la pièce, prenant un air un peu penaud.

.- Désolé du retard les jeunes mais je ne retrouvai plus la salle ! S'excusa le gris en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

.- Vous êtes encore en retard Kakashi-sensei ! Firent Sakura et Naruto en se levant de leur places et en pointant leur professeur du doigt.

.- Tant que vous ne l'êtes pas…

Pendant que Kakashi rejoignait son bureau, Sasuke forçait Naruto à se rasseoir en le tirant par le poignet et Sakura se rassit en jetant un regard méfiant à son professeur.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous préparez Kakashi-sensei cette année ? Se demanda la rose. »

« Te connaissant Kakashi, tu vas trouver le moyen de nous surprendre…ou de nous faire peur. Pensa le brun. »

« Rhaa !!! On a eu ce tyran de Kakashi !!! Il va nous tuer à la tache ! Pensa le blond. »

Le gris, au lieu de faire l'appel comme il aurait du le faire, se contenta de compter ses élèves et quand il fut sur que le nombre était correct, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

.- Bon, étant donné ce petit contre-temps de mon coté, vous allez tous me sortir une feuille sur laquelle vous allez écrire les informations suivantes : votre nom, votre prénom, votre date de naissance, votre adresse, votre numéro de téléphone…Enonça t-il.

Les élèves s'étaient exécutés, notant tous les informations demandées.

.- Ah ! Et vous allez aussi me mettre trois désespoirs d'orientation ! (2)

Tous les élèves regardèrent leur prof, la majorité avec des yeux ronds, certains avec la bouche ouverte en prime, les habitués comme Sasuke s'étaient contentés de lever un sourcil, et les plus émotifs comme Naruto avaient laissé échapper un « Hein ?! » significatif.

« Ça y est…il nous a surprit…et je me demande bien où il put pêcher une idée pareille. Pensa l'Uchiha. »

.- Vous voulez dire quoi par « désespoirs d'orientation » Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura.

.- Je veux des métiers que vous êtes certains de ne jamais pouvoir faire pour une raison X ou Y. D'ailleurs, mettez le pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le faire à coté du métier. Répondit le professeur.

C'est ainsi que commença la première journée de cours de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Sai. Après la fiche étrange que leur fit remplir leur professeur, ils attaquèrent directement quelques exercices de mathématiques avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, laissant la place au cours d'anglais de Kurenai, puis, une heure plus tard, au cours de biologie d'Orochimaru qui ne cachait pas sa préférence pour Sasuke lorsqu'il posait des questions.

Ce fut après ce cours que sonna la pause de midi, au plus grand soulagement des élèves qui rangèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre à la cantine.

------

NB : Ceci est ma seule publication de ce mois. Je compte avancer tranquillement sur mes fics ce mois-ci et reprendrait les publications à partir du 1er septembre. Je donnerai les dates sur mon blog dans la mesure du possible. Pour cette fic, la publication sera probablement d'un chapitre par mois étant donné que mes examens se rapprochent mais ce n'est pas sur.

(1): Itachi, prochain Sherlock Holmes ! XD

(2): Le premier qui trouve où j'ai piqué ça aura quelques lignes qui lui seront consacrées au chapitre suivant.

Auteur vs Persos :

Orieul : T'es pas chiante de couper là !

Kaleiya : J'avais envie.

Sasuke : Pourquoi Orochimaru est là ?

Kaleiya : Parce que.

Sasuke : C'est pas une réponse !

Naruto : J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais coupé à ce moment-là.

Kaleiya : Parce que.

Sasuke (tente de chidoriser l'auteur mais se retrouve avec un pneu lui bloquant les bras le long du corps) : Eh !!

Orieul : Mesure de précaution.

Itachi : …

Kaleiya : Itachi ?

Itachi : Finit tes autres fics et oubli celle-là.

Naruto : Occupe toi surtout de 100ème étage !!!

Kaleiya (va chercher une corde)

Orieul : Lecteur, si tu veux donner ton avis, tuer l'auteur avant qu'elle ne se suicide, faire élire Naruto président des Etats-Unis, boire un thé avec Itachi, demander à Deidara l'adresse du magasin où il a acheté ses caméras, marier Sasuke à une nymphomane…

Sasuke : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

Orieul : …ou tout autre chose qui te passe par la tête, laisse donc une review. (part empêcher l'auteur de faire une connerie)


End file.
